Harry Potter and The Path To Independence
by penguin0491
Summary: When Sirius falls through the veil, Harry refuses to believe that's the end. So he re-evaluates his relationships with people and on the train ride home starts his path to independence, and starts to live his life for him.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I know, I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but my muse's for the other stories have temporarily left me where as this story I have a outline for, and kind of know where I want it to go! Please read and review, thanks!**

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter was not what one may call an average teenager, and yet, he was exactly what one would call an average teenager, for completely different reasons altogether. See, Harry Potter was known as "the-boy-who-lived" by a vast population, though this population was hidden in its own society, and kept away from the muggles. To muggles, Harry was just another rebellious teenager who was shipped off to a school for incurable criminal boys. When in truth he was a wizard, and attended a special boarding school called _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._ Now, Harry was what the muggles would call "normal" but to the wizards, the world he lived in for ten months the year, he was anything but normal. They held him in high respects, as long as the ministry decided he was a good guy that week. Yet, when the ministry said he was crazy, he was torn off the pedestal they put him on, while still being expected to defeat the most powerful (self-proclaimed of course) dark lord of all time. That course could prove to be tricky as the general public refused to believe that the self-dubbed Lord Voldemort was actually back.

Of course, all Harry ever wanted was to be "just" Harry. So after the (supposed) death of his Godfather, he refused to believe that it was really a death. He refused to believe that the one link to family he still had was really torn away from him again just after he'd finally found it. With that thought process, we find our young hero on the Hogwarts express on his way home from his fifth year at Hogwarts, sitting in a compartment filled with his closest friends and yet, completely alone in his mind. No one really knew how to help him, and so they all agreed to just leave him be. The young snake in a Lions body had no problems with this as he needed time to think, and if everyone thought he was grieving it made everything that much easier.

His thoughts were those of all the things that should have gone differently in his life, and how he was going to correct them.

**Tell the Dursley's they're on their own, I'm sick of being treated no better than a house elf**.  
Convince Moony to help me find a way to get Siri back. I refuse to believe he's dead.  
**Find a place big enough to stay and have Hermione and her parents come to stay with me.  
**Write to Mal-Draco. I should have accepted his hand in friendship when he offered it, I hope he'll hear me out.  
**Have Luna enhance the wards around her house. Dumblebee said he would see to it that the houses of those who accompanied him to the ministry had top notch security, but you can never be too sure.  
**Write to Neville, he may be shy but he knows the Potter family history best being a Longbottom.  
**Visit a healer and see if there are any charms or blocks on me.  
**Visit Gringotts, they would know if Sirius was really dead.  
**Cut ties with all Weasley's except for the twins, Bill, and Arthur. Molly has been too involved in my life and I have a feeling that Ron and Ginny aren't even Weasley's. They look too much like someone else to be related to the Twins or Arthur, as does Percy. Charlie is Switzerland until I know for sure if he is a set up like the others.  
**Start training for things I think I need to be trained in so that I can win this battle and live my life. I refuse to be Dumblebee's little pawn anymore.

The list was quickly written down in the journal that Hermione had given him. A quick surveillance of the cabin let him know that Dean and Seamus had come out as a couple, which pissed off Ginny, who had tried to sit on his lap to get back at Dean only to be blocked by a charm that Luna had thrown up. He sent her a grateful smile and then looked around some more. Neville was pretending to be reading a Herbology text while Ron was spewing off homophobic slurs. Hermione was playing with her cell phone that she had gotten the summer before. A little tinkering by her and the twins and she had been able to make it run off of magic and electricity so she could keep contact with her friends in the muggle world. A quick switching spell made a note that Harry wrote in his journal appear as a text on the phone.

_Mione, I know you trust the headmaster unwaveringly, but would you be willing to hear me out on some key points this summer? I have no intention of returning to the Dursley's please keep this to yourself. :)_

A small gasp was the only indication that the spell had worked. He quickly rewrote the note for Neville who had resumed reading his book and used the same switching charm to make it appear in his Herbology notes. Looking at Neville he received a nod and that was the end of that communication. Before he could do the same for Luna and her Quibbler magazine, his notes on his page became jumbled and Luna had sent him a note instead.

_I see that you're blind loyalty of the headmaster has wavered; the wrackspurts must be leaving you. I will await your summons for a meeting to discuss further loyalties. Be safe in you adventure Harry. 3_

It was decided that he also needed to invest a cell phone for not only him, but Neville, Luna, and Draco as well, possibly even Dean and Seamus once he felt them out some more. After his exchange with his three friends, the raven haired boy went back to writing a list in his journal, on a fresh page. This time it was a list to prove his many theories. The first theory, Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent yet sent him to Azkaban anyway.

**Sirius was never given a trial, only the chief mugwump could have granted such a request.**  
A powerful wizard would have had to complete the fidelious charm, the only one he knew that was powerful enough in recent history were Professor Flitwick who loved his mother as his own daughter, and Professor Dumbledore.  
**The castor would know that Peter was used as the Secret Keeper.**  
Sirius once told him that Dumbledore was there the night the spell was cast.  
**Sirius was on an order mission the night of the attack and realized too late that the attack was to happen that night.  
**Whenever Wormtail tried to hold baby Harry he would cry and say "BAD WIZARD BAD WIZARD" and it's said that babies are very sensitive to dark magic which would have been present in the dark mark.  
**The only people that are ever sent to Azkaban without a trial are those that the government doesn't want out in the open because they are innocent but know too much, which Sirius did. He knew that Dumbledore ordered Peter to give Voldemort the address because he wanted to see his fake prophecy come to fruition.**

After making certain that he had everything he could think of on the list, he moved on to his next theory, the Weasley family (at least part of them) were a set up to get Harry to "join" the light side.

**A mother who has been taking children for years, and went to Hogwarts herself, has to go the muggleborns way of getting on to the platform, and then also says in a loud manner when close to Harry that they are looking for the platform and she can't remember where it is.  
**Doesn't bother to introduce Harry to the twins, only Percy, Ron and Ginny.  
**Arthur had no idea of the going ons, because he was genuinely surprised when he saw Harry at their kitchen table that summer**.  
The twins were loyal to Harry above their family because he believed in them and gave them the money to start their shop.  
**Ron was always jealous over simple things like Harry getting a new broom since he had always only had hand me downs.  
**Ginny had an unhealthy obsession with him that should have died out after she met him but yet hasn't.  
**Has heard Molly late at night talking to someone (whom sounds a lot like Dumbledore) about needing more money from "the boys" vault. Only to be told that she will get more when "their" daughter is impregnated by him.  
**Ron and Ginny look and act a lot like Dumbledore; they even have the starts of that annoying eye twinkle.

This list hurt the young teen to make the most. Ron was his first friend, ever, and now he was being forced to make a list of all the things that proved it was a fallacy. When he was finished he couldn't believe some of them hadn't pointed it out sooner. Of course his suspicions were confirmed when the next bit of conversation penetrated his ears.

"Harry have you received your invitation to the ministry ball yet? Now that you're going to be sixteen you're old enough to attend. I got my letter forwarded to me by gran last week." Harry scrunched his brows together to show his confusion before shaking his head and looking to Hermione for help, she just shrugged and turned back to Neville to see if he would continue to explain. Unfortunately Ron decided that moment to lose his mind.

"Of course he hasn't, don't you know Dumbledore screens all his mail, anything that he thinks shouldn't be sent to Harry gets filed away in a hidden room in his office, why would he want to pamper Harry? He's nothing special." As soon as the words left his mouth he clamped his hand over it and looked around to see what happened. Luna gave a dreamy smile.

"So that spell really does work, I'll teach it to you another time Harry, I got it off a muggle tele show." She went back to her magazine and Ron and Ginny ran out into the corridor, they could be heard arguing all the way down the train.

"Well that was interesting. No worries Harry, if Dumbledore is screening your mail without consent, then he just signed his own death sentence. It's illegal in many ways to intercept mail addressed to a lord or heir to an ancient and noble house. In case you're wondering, Potter is both." Hermione said as if it were common knowledge, everyone else stared at her, but she just smiled.

"Yeah mate, besides he can't intercept mail that is sent to you via Hedwig. Personal owls have a charm on them that prevents interception. The only way to do so would be to physically harm her, like Umbitch did earlier in the year." Seamus added, Harry nodded and went back to his musings.

When the compartment had been silent for several minutes Harry looked up and looked around, seeing that the Weasley children were still not present, he cast a locking charm on the door, and a silencing charm on the whole compartment. Seeing the confused looks he was receiving he motioned for everyone to pull in closer. "Listen, I trust all of you in this compartment and I want to talk to you about some sensitive matters before we get off the train." They all nodded and waited for him to continue, but before he did he cast a spell that Sirius taught him to reveal any listening devices that were active in a room. He found two, one was his glasses, which he took off and threw out the window, he took a second pair out of his pocket and put them on. Hermione looked shocked at this and he just made a movement that told her it would be explained. The other listening device was one of Hermione's shoe, which he happily took a recording of a muggle musical called "Les Misérables" and put it on high in a bag with Hermione's shoe. When that was settled he looked back to his friends.

"Okay, first of all, I've had a second identical pair of glasses since last summer. I wear them sometimes when I don't want to be overheard by Dumbledore. The last spell I performed was one to detect listening devices in the room. The reason I took Hermione's shoe was because Ron and Ginny put a poorly placed listening charm on it. So they are currently listening to my favorite musical from the muggle world." Here he paused and let the new information sink in to his fellow classmates. Once he was certain he had their attention he opened his journal to the second list he made. "This is a list I just made while I was scribbling away in my journal. It's a list of the reasons why our esteemed headmaster had to of known that my Godfather is innocent, yet still didn't vouch for him. He will vouch for Snape who is a death eater but not an innocent man." Dean and Seamus who had no idea that Harry had been close to his Godfather were surprised to hear that Dumbledore knew all along.

Luna looked as if she was ready to say 'I could have told you all of this if you asked.' Neville was pondering the thought about his own Godparents. His parents never told his grandmother who they were, but he knew that he had to have them as both his parents were pureblood and they named Godparents a month before the mother would have the child. Hermione just sat, waiting to hear the rest, she refused to make any judgments until all of Harry's cards were on the table, though she knew in her heart that she would follow him no matter what happened, even if he were to declare an undying love for Voldemort! At that thought she burst out laughing and had to subdue herself quickly from the glares she was receiving.

"Sorry, I just had a very interesting thought and it was quite hilarious, though very unrelated to the matters at hand, go on Harry." She nodded at him when he gave her a look telling her he wanted to know what was so funny at a time like this.

"Well it is my belief that the veil he fell into was not a "veil of death" as Dumbledore called it, but one of a test of some kind. I was in the library a while back researching the department of mysteries because of those visions of the door I was receiving, when I came across reference to the "innocence room" there wasn't much about it other than there is a tall silvery veil that calls to those whom have been falsely accused of something and when they step through they will be gone from this world for exactly one month. Problem is, it didn't tell on how to retrieve the victim, so I went one step forward and two steps back, so to speak." Hermione and Dean nodded in understanding, and after a moment so did the other three. Harry and Hermione had been subtly teaching Neville muggle terms since first year.

-In another compartment—

"Why are we hearing music? Is this even really music? It sounds like a story or something!" Ron said exasperated that their latest plan had failed. He knew Harry's glasses weren't working because they had been silent for far too long.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? Someone has taught either Harry or Hermione the spell to detect listening charms on objects around them. Now we've failed mother and father." The red haired girl slumped down on the seat and whistled out the window. After a moment Pigwidgeon showed up and she gave the owl instructions to go sit on the window ledge to Harry's compartment. The owl had only been gone a minute before the music coming from their charm stopped and they heard a cold voice say, "Your owl will be killed if it tries to spy for you again." Both shivered in fear, not knowing who the voice belonged to scared them. Of course both were to think to realize it had been Harry using a voice altering charm that Dean showed him. Before they could even get their hopes up the music was back and they both sat their dejectedly.

-Back with the heroes—

Harry through Pig out of the compartment window and sealed it against all animals except for Hedwig and Remus' owl.

"Hermione, this next bit of information is going to make you mad, but let me explain before you start yelling, alright?" She gave the younger boy a glare but nodded anyway. "Alright, you all remember the crazy house elf who tried to "help" me in seconded year, and the drunken one who came to Hogwarts when her master disowned her after the quidditch cup?" They all nodded and Hermione instantly knew where this was going, and regretted agreeing to wait until he was finished. "Well they have bonded to my family, not because I needed them mind you, but because I they didn't they would have died. Winky was on her way to drinking herself to death and Dobby had been free too long, both needed a family or their elf magic would kill them. When house elves were created, they were created to be servants, not necessarily slaves as most use them, but as maids and butlers. In fact both my elves receive 1 galleon a month and 3 days off a month as well. That's all they would agree to mind you. Neither of them where those disgusting pillow case rags anymore, they are both wearing the absolute best in elf fashion with my family crest on it. They are more than just my house elves; they're part of our family. They know I consider you all family, and as such if you need any help you may call them and they will help you. The only request I make is that you not punish them if they mess up. They know they are not to punish themselves and to always ask how you would prefer something be done if they do it wrong." Again receiving nods from everyone he waited for the verbal lashing he was about to get. To his surprise it never came, and this was because Hermione, Gryffindor know-it-all was shocked that Harry knew something that she didn't. She never knew that free elves die if they do not find new work soon enough.

"Harry I think that what you did for them is a great gift and I would be honored to have them in our make shift family." She smiled at him and he relaxed back in his seat. He knew that there was more to discuss but figured that it could wait for a little while, he wanted to take a short nap. So before anyone could ask him if he was done he turned towards the window and watched the scenery until his eyes slowly drifted closed. The others decided to rest a bit as well and mull over the information that had been shared with them. Harry had left the charms up so they knew he had more to discuss when he woke up.

It was nearly 5pm when Harry woke up and looked around, he smiled seeing they were about a half hour from the station. "Guys wake up, we should change into muggle wear." With that he stood up and gathered his clothes to go change in the bathroom car so the girls could have the compartment. Seeing this the other boys stood up groggily and followed suit. Their trip to change was interrupted by Malfoy who noticed the missing red head and decided to try and rouse Harry through that.

"Decided to finally ditch the Weasel then Potter?" He bit out trying to sound convincing.

"Yes, actually, we have. He is a git and doesn't deserve to be in our presence, he is beneath us." With that he led his group the rest of the way down the corridor leaving behind three shocked snakes.

"That was brilliant Harry, Malfoy has no idea what t do, what with you being civil and all!" Seamus said through a chorus of laughter.

"Yes well, we should all get used to calling him Draco, I have plans to regain my life and live it my way, and he is included in those plans, at the very least as a friend and trusted confidant." With that he stepped into a stall and started changing leaving his friends to wonder if he was going dark. Deciding that Harry going dark is about as likely as Dumbledore singing barney they all shrugged and joined him in changing so they could get back to the compartment and discuss the plan for the summer. As soon as they were all ready they left to make their way back to their lady friends.

"Alright, you all should know that I have no intention of returning to my relatives' house. In fact if this summer goes in a favoritable manor I may not even return to Hogwarts, I may take up my education elsewhere…while stealing some professors just to annoy old Dumblebee!" Harry smirked at the shocked faces. "Oh and before I forget, does anyone really have a problem with Malfoy because I have every intention of making him mine before summer is over." The looks on his friends' faces were priceless, so much so that he wished Collin was there with his camera! Hermione looked torn between crying out of joy for Harry finally finding someone he likes and admitting it, and screaming at him for choosing the ice prince.

"Guys calm down; I don't even know if he likes me like that." With that he went about putting feather light charms on all their trunks and belongings so they would be able to carry them off the train. When he finished the train started slowing down and he looked around before saying, "and the adventure begins!" before grabbing his things and making a break for the door before anyone could recover. Since he was waiting by the train door he was the very first one off when it was completely stopped, meaning that while everyone else was struggling with their trunks and things, he was already to his uncle.

"Boy get in the car. We're leaving for a vacation and we are on a tight schedule. You better not touch our food while we're gone." Vernon Dursley barked out before roughly grabbing his nephew by the collar and pushing him towards the barrier. As soon as he was let go of, Harry spun around grabbing his wand in the process and pointing it at his uncle.

"Listen up; I will only be saying this once. See that guy over there? The one staring at us and looks sickly but somehow gives off a very strong vibe? He's a werewolf and considers me his cub; do you know what that means?" When his uncle's only response was to continue turning purple out of anger, he continued. "Let m enlighten you then. You mess with me all I have to do is whisper his name and he will be on you like white on rice because we both just lost someone very close to us and we're not to be messed with when our pack is hurt. Now, I will not be returning to your hovel this summer, or ever again. You and your family are on your own, I haven't considered that place home since I was 11 and first set foot in my school, not to mention my blood was used to resurrect the dark lord, so now we share blood, meaning those lovely wards that Dumblebee likes to say are there, really aren't. I don't like being in your home anymore than you like me being there. Too bad for you, if you would have treated me like family, I would have been inclined to share some of my fortune with you, oh well all the more to buy quidditch teams with!" A smirk was the only indication Vernon had of Harry's tirade being over.

"Now you listen here boy, we were told by that headmaster of yours that your Godfather just died, so we know there is no one else in the world that cares about you. We are getting in the car now, and if you don't want to be part of our family any longer then good riddance. Here's a parting gift for you." The walrus man reached his fist back to strike his nephew only to hear the child whisper 'Moony, he's going to hurt me again.' Before he knew what was happening there was a thin man who looked like he could be on deaths door throwing him across the platform.

"Listen here you despicable muggle, you ever try to even touch my cub again and I will rip your throat out and then turn your son into a monster during the full moon. No one hurts our pack and that includes muggles of the walrus variety. Now I believe Harry said he was leaving, so get lost you scum." With that Remus turned to make sure the James Potter look alike was alright. Both men waited to say anything until the Dursley's were completely gone. Remus gave Harry a soft smile before guiding him over to a fireplace that was there for flooing onto or away from the station. "Harry, where are you going to go if not to your relatives? My door is always open I'm sure you know this." Harry nodded before hugging the only link he had to his parents and Godfather at the moment.

"I'll be fine Moony. I'll send you a letter as soon as I have some things figured out. Don't worry, I will be safe, if anything happens Dobby will find you immediately. Don't send me anything unless it is with a personal owl, seems Dumblebee thinks he can sift through my mail at will." With that said Harry through some floo powder down in the fireplace while saying "Diagon Alley!" As the green flames died down Remus Lupin smiled, his cub would be just fine; he was finally living his life for himself.

-Diagon Alley—

Harry landed in an almost graceful manner in the Leaky Cauldron. Several people were shocked to see a student just off the express, supplies and all, coming through the floo. Without talking to anyone, Harry started towards the bar to tell Tom that he needed a room. Upon seeing the scar on his forehead, Tom granted him permission and told him that for an extra two galleons a night he would tell anyone who came looking for him that he hadn't seen the boy since the previous summer. The Gryffindor nodded and headed up to his usual room and started to unpack. Once he was done he decided that he needed to send some letters off to certain people, noticing that Hedwig seemed to be either out rounding up mail for him or hunting he decided to send his letters via house elf, it was quicker anyway.

_Hermione, _

_First off love let me tell you I'm sorry for dumping all that on you the way that I did, but I needed to say it before we were off the train, I hope you understand. Oh and as for my safety, don't worry, I'll have the club of the clucking chickens going crazy trying to find me, the people around me have been instructed to keep my presence non-existent! =] I hope you understand when I tell you that I can not tell you where I am at the moment, however I will in a few days when I have a more permanent location. Trust me, it's best if we don't converse via letter in case of attacks. You know why._

_I will write again soon my sister. _

_With love,_

_Harrison J. Potter_

A quick inspection of the letter and he nodded to himself, deciding that if it were found then no one could get any information out of it other than he was doing this to drive Dumbledore crazy. Happy with the first letter he decided to write the next one. Deciding Luna's would be the hardest to code, he went with Neville's next.

_Neville Longbottom,_

_Your presence is required at our shared favorite shop. This meeting shall commence at exactly 009 on the day after you receive this note. No worries mate, I really just like spy films. Anyway, bring your gran. Remember, Honeydukes? Well just think it over._

_With Regards,_

_Harrison James Potter_

Chuckling to himself slightly as he read over the slightly cryptic note he couldn't wait to have ice cream for breakfast the next day. Happy with his latest missive he set about the second to last. This one he was almost dreading writing.

_Dragon,_

_I hope it's alright that I call you this, it is what your name means after all. If you are agreeable please inform the elf that delivers this when you are ready and they will bring you to me. I need to speak with you about a mutual truce._

_Awaiting your arrival,_

_Mooncub_

Before he could give himself to change his mind, the young lion summoned Dobby and told him where to take this letter, with instructions to wait until the receiver was ready to come willingly. With that settled Harry quickly grabbed a last piece of parchment and began writing to Luna.

_Hey little sister,_

_Keeping up pretenses still? I hope your father doesn't find out that we know, it would be disastrous if the club of chickens knew we were on to them. Please reinforce the wards, you know the ones I mean, Dumblebee is more likely to take yours down rather than reinforce them and be certain that no one knows you're doing this. Do it at night when the "Weasley" brats are asleep so they don't see the magic from over the hill. Be safe, and expect Hermione, I don't know why but I feel she will be at your house soon. _

_Love you my Lunastar,_

_Your brother,_

_Harrison J. Potter._

Harry had noticed certain structural similarities between himself and Luna the year previous and had asked Sirius and Remus if they were sure he never had any siblings before his parents died. He knew it was a long shot, but was surprised when they answered that he did in fact have a younger sister named Luna that they both had somehow forgotten until asked out right just then by Harry. After that he wrote to Luna asking her to meet him in the Astronomy tower, there they did a spell to see who one's birth parents are and if they have any siblings. Both were astonished when it turned out they were in fact blood siblings and had been separated their whole lives. In order to keep Dumbledore in the dark that they knew, they decided to keep up the pretense of being clueless.

When he was satisfied with Luna's letter he called for Winky and told her to deliver Luna's letter then Neville's and then Hermione's, while waiting for a reply only from Hermione. When the little elf disappeared Harry mused to himself about trying to get Draco to take him shopping in both muggle and wizarding London. The thought of Draco Malfoy willingly taking Harry into muggle London to shop for muggle clothing, gave the boy wonder a good laugh. In fact he was so caught up in his own musings that he never noticed the small pop of Dobby returning with the fair haired Slytherin in question.

"So Mooncub, is it?" Draco asked with a smirk. Harry abruptly stopped laughing and sat up on the bed starring wide-eyed at the new occupant of the room. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Harry, I think it suits you." With that the older boy decided to not wait any longer for an invite to sit and pulled the chair out from the desk.

"Right, er…hi…I wasn't expecting you so soon, but lets get on with it shall we?" Not waiting to see if Draco would agree Harry went over to the desk, leaned across the blonde, purposefully slowing his movements as he was standing back up. "This here is a list, it's a list of things that I have noticed that have happened in my life that I think should have gone differently, while you're reading it over, tell me do you know how to reverse a resentment charm? I am fairly certain that there is at least one on either me or you or both to make us hate each other, as well as one on me and professor Snape." Deciding to give him some time to mull things over, Harry sat back down on the bed. While Draco was reading over the list the younger teen took it upon himself to watch him and noticed that even with a charm that seemed to be weakening as the seconds passed, he didn't mind looking at Draco; in fact he rather liked it. Several minutes passed before either boy spoke again, when they did it was the ice prince who did so first.

"This is an interesting tale Potter; tell me why I should believe it?" The sneer was back and just like that the charm that had been weakening was back at full force. _Damn, Dumbledore must have something of mine and Draco's at the school to reinforce the charms with._

"Believe it because it's the truth Malfoy. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not the pampered prince you were all made to believe I was. As for the charm well look at how we're acting now compared to ten minutes ago!" He glared at the older boy and hoped that the charm wouldn't run the blonde off. After several seconds Draco raised his wand and whispered 'resentmenta Harry Potter finite!' As soon as Draco had said the counter curse, Harry felt lighter, like there was once a burden that was now gone, and his features softened up a bit. Draco repeated the spell on himself and gasped. As soon as the spell was cast he noticed that he didn't have an ounce of hate for Harry, in fact it felt quite the opposite. "Believe me now?" Harry asked slightly snobby.

"Alright I believe you but what now? We don't hate each other, so I guess I can help you, but you have got to go shopping before I will be seen in public with you." Both boys chuckled at that and decided to head to Gringotts and get out some spending money. It was going to be a long night, shopping in two worlds, for entire wardrobes, not to mention something to keep these wardrobes in. Plus Harry decided that as a peace offering he would buy Draco and himself both a Pheonix Bolt. The newest, fastest broom on the market, for now, Harry was in the process of making the plans and first make up of his own broom that he had dubbed "The Marauder" and it would not only be the best broom for quidditch but also be a trick broom, the first of its kind.

The boys set out to Gringotts and both took out their allowed daily total which surprisingly was the same amount of 250,000 galleons. Now, while this seems like a small amount in muggle money, Galleons are worth ten times as much as a English pound, and so they had both pulled out a grand total of 2.5 million pounds. Harry had half of his exchanged for muggle money, and Draco followed suit deciding that if he were going to be dragged into the muggle world he might as well have some money to buy his own treasures with.

"Well where to first? We only have about an hour until the Wizarding shops close down, but at least three until the muggle shops start closing, and they all close at different times." Draco shrugged and pulled Harry off toward the Madam Malkins' shop.

"You'll need at least ten every day robes, along with I would say between three and five formal robes, then you'll need family robes which are formal robes with the crest of every family you're a part of, don't worry we can add the crests later after you know which one's you're a descendant of since I'm assuming the old mad never told you. For now just get your Potter crest, along with our Godparents' crests underneath it. Then you'll need at least two nice dress robes, and you should also get some new school robes." As the Slytherin was talking Harry just stood on the platform and let the seamstress take his measurements while pointing to colors for his new robes. His every day robes were multi colored. He ordered three in black, four in navy blue and three in dark grey. His formal robes, without the family crest on them, were all in a dark blue that had an even darker purple trim. His family robes as Draco called them were in black again with the purple trim, and had the Potter family crest proudly on the left breast, with two smaller crests underneath, Black, and Longbottom. He agreed that his school robes needed replacing and so he asked for his school robes to be made in the finest material she had for school robes, the rest were all cashmere and silk. His dress robes were the last thing on order and Harry couldn't decide until he saw Draco looking at a premade robe that was a lovely deep blue color that looked lovely with the blonde's complexion, he asked Madam Malkins to deliver that robe with his and that he would pay double the price it was worth if she put an automatic refitting charm on it so it would fit Draco. He got one in Deep purple, and then another in black and they were told the robes would all be delivered in the morning with the morning post, they left the shop with a smile and Madam Malkins set upon her biggest order since the Christmas rush.

"Where to next, shoes?" Draco got a glint in his eye and Harry was actually afraid, that is to say, he was afraid for his sanity not for his own life.

"We won't be doing shoe shopping here, we'll go next week and get you proper shoes in Paris." With that said the blonde pulled Harry off to look at the different trunks in the trunk store. "When you get a place of your own we can look for a wardrobe but for now a multi-compartment trunk will have to do. I suggest having one custom made and delivered in the morning. That way you can pick the charms that get put on it, and what each compartment is called as well as what compartments are in it. When you custom make one you can have up to 12 compartments." Harry thought it over and went up to the counter, he asked the owner how much it would cost for a custom trunk and was told it depended on the compartments and charms chosen but anywhere from 15 to 75 galleons. Harry nodded and started writing down what he wanted in his trunk and the charms he wanted on it as well. When all was said and done he had a compartment that was his own personal library, a compartment that would hold his school things, a compartment that was for his muggle clothes only, and one for his wizarding clothes only, as well as a compartment for potions making, and a "panic room" type compartment, which would act as a safe place to hide if the need for it arose. There was also a compartment to hold all his quidditch paraphernalia including a special case to hold all of his brooms. The last compartment he had was only a small one for odds and ends only that compartment would act as a shelf on top of the others, instead of a real compartment. All he had to do was tap the lock and think of the compartment he wanted and it would be ready for use when he opened the top. The charms he had placed on it were; anti-theft, making it impossible for someone to get in if they had ill intent, anti-lock picking, making it impossible to get in without the password, an alarm charm that would sound if anyone tried to open it without permission, and an anti-destruction charm that would make it near impossible to destroy with magic or by muggle means. Draco suggested that he have the password be a mix of English and Parseltongue. The owner told him that he was allowed to set the password when the trunk arrived in the morning.

"Now for the fun part, the outer design!" Draco exclaimed when Harry had finally set the quill down. Draco picked up the quill and started ticking away at different options. "What do you think of Mahogany wood painted black, with silver finishing's and little snitches around the edge of the lid?" Harry shrugged and Draco guessed the boy wasn't even listening. "I think you should have a saying on the side, how about "I'm madly in love with Draco Malfoy?"" This time Harry made a reach for the parchment and looked it over to make sure that the ice prince hadn't actually wrote those things down.

"Alright I'm listening, yes to the wood, and color, now to the snitches, I want little snakes and hippogriffs alternating. I want my Initials on the ends like a regular school trunk though, so that Ron won't notice right away that it's any different." Draco nodded, and made a tick by the necessary boxes.

"Anything else you need from here?" Harry shook his head and paid the man the total of 50 galleons plus gave him an extra ten galleons for his secrecy.

"We have 15 minutes left, here's 25 galleons, will you go to the menagerie and pick up a bag of "Trina's Treats" and a new stand for Hedwig? She also needs a new cage, and buy a stand for either your owl or a regular post owl to rest on." Draco gave him a look but nodded and walked over to the menagerie. Harry took his chance and walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies and walked up to the owner. "Excuse me sir, the sign in the window says enquire within for a price for the Pheonix Bolt, how much would one expect to pay for one of those?" The owner gave him a calculating look before making a decision and walking to the counter.

"One of them is 500 galleons, unless you're a pro or give me a plausible reason for why it should be less." Harry reined in his anger, he knew the guy was just trying to pull one over on him, before turning to face the counter he flipped his hair out of his face and uncovered his scar.

"How about I go to the papers and tell them about how you're over pricing brooms when teenagers come in to ask a question politely? Or how about a story on how you are funding the Dark Lord?" The second was of course a bluff but he could make it work for him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I didn't recognize you, the real price is 175 galleons. I thought you were just another snotty kid trying to rebel against your parents or something." Harry smirked, he may hate his celebrity, but sometimes it really worked in his favor.

"Alright, I'll take two. Actually, make it three, no wait. Just to be sure you better make it five, as well as 3 firebolts, and a nimbus 2000 I've missed mine since third year when it blew into the whomping willow." Harry quickly did the math in his head while the manager was still standing there shocked and said into his money bag, 1,150 and before the manager had time to register what has happening he handed over a check that was made out in his name for the amount that he had said. "I expect them delivered by way of my house elf, in no more than 2 hours." With that said he walked out and into the Alley again waiting for Draco.

While waiting Harry looked around and saw a small boy admiring a training broom in the window. The mother came and collected the boy a few seconds later and told him that she couldn't afford it this trip and that maybe next year he could get one, Harry made a quick decision and ran inside and purchased one of the training brooms and then dashed back out. For a moment he thought it had been for not, but quickly located them exiting the alley.

"Excuse me, miss!" Harry shouted after her, thankful there weren't many people left in the alley as the shops were all closing down. "Miss! Please wait a moment!" Just when he thought she was ignoring him she turned around and looked at him curiously.

"May I help you?" She asked politely. Harry couldn't help but notice that she looked to be about his age and wondered if she was home schooled because he didn't remember her from Hogwarts.

"I saw your son admiring the training broom in the window, and overheard you saying you couldn't afford it right now. I never had any toys growing up you see, and I had the extra money, so I just wanted to give this to you both as a present. No child should be without toys." He offered the broom to her and she stared at it a moment before looking back at him, she almost looked offended and Harry quickly added, "Please don't see it as charity, it's just I was an orphan and I lived with my aunt and uncle growing up, and they didn't even want me. I hate to see other children, deprived of such frivolities, like toys, because there isn't enough money. My aunt and uncle use to tell me it was because they didn't have enough money you see, I can tell that isn't the case here, I was just trying to be helpful." Again he held out the broom, this time she took it and smiled.

"Thank you, I've been having a tough time of coming by money you see, I had him when I was only 10, it wasn't intentional of course, I was attacked by a rouge death eater who was trying to relive the old days I guess..even though he was made from a horrible incident, I couldn't bring myself to give him up, and when my mom and dad heard I wasn't going to get rid of him they kicked me out. I was in an orphanage until he was born, when he was born my aunt came and took us away, and we lived with her until last year. She passed away and since then we've been on our own. My boyfriend helps when he can but because of little Ethan I wasn't accepted to Hogwarts so I only get to see him on breaks and during the summer. Do you go to Hogwarts? Maybe you know him, Zacharias Smith." The girl babbled away telling Harry her life story and was surprised to hear that she was the same age as him, only a few months older.

"Yes I know him, I taught him this year actually, in a defense club, did he tell you about it?" She nodded and her eyes widened some when she realized exactly who she was talking to.

"You're Harry Potter?" Harry nodded and smiled sheepishly. "I can't believe I just babbled like that in front of you!" She made to leave but Harry caught her by the arm.

"What's your name, where can I reach you?" She looked as though she was going to ignore him for a moment but then she reconsidered and smiled.

"My name is Amethyst Garrison and I can be reached at the Smith residence." Harry nodded and told her he'd be in contact in a few days. She nodded and thanked him again, Ethan gave Harry a hug and then ran back to his mom all the while smiling about his new broom. When Harry turned back around he saw Draco smirking at him.

"That was nice, what you did for that boy." The blonde commented as he handed Harry his bag from the Menagerie and his change.

"I don't know why, I just felt that it needed to be done." They shared a moment of silence before walking through the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London. Harry hailed a cab and told the cabby to take them to the nearest shopping center. When they got there, Harry was glad that they had so much money transferred over. Harry immediately went into a store that looked to be higher end and came out with five muggle suits all in black with black ties and white button down shirts to go with. The sales clerk had also pointed out some nice dress shoes that Harry noticed would work for his muggle and wizard wear. The next store he entered looked to have more every day wear. He picked up about 30 shirts and half as many pants. The pants were either jeans or sweats, while the shirts were a variety of things, there were plain tee shirts, and then some with different slogans and pictures on them. After that was done he went into a different a section and picked out about five sweaters and a heavy coat for winter at Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry, what's this thing do?" Draco asked quietly when the raven haired boy walked into an electronics store.

"It's called an iPod and you can put thousands of songs on it and they play back whenever you want to listen to them." He answered pulling a blue one off the shelf. He then wandered over to the computer section and picked out a laptop as well. When he looked back he saw that Draco had picked out a silver iPod. Harry decided he would explain later what a computer does and bought one for Draco as well. The last stop that Harry made in the mall was at a phone store where he quickly registered for a family plan, with six lines. He decided he would have to come back with Moony and have him get a plan for the adults. When he had six different phones that all had good features he paid for them and walked back to the bench in the corridor to meet Draco. While they were walking back to the park way to get a cab back to the Leaky Cauldron Draco started asking questions that Harry didn't know the answers to, like if he was really supposed to go live with the Dursley's when his parents died, and whether or not he had any idea as to his inheritance.

When Harry realized that he hadn't a clue about these things Draco suggested that they go to Gringotts after the meeting with Neville and see about talking with Harry's account manager. They also decided to go to St. Mungos and be checked for any other blocks or charms that were on them. The conversation lapsed into silence until they returned to Harry's room where upon entering Harry invited Draco to stay the night since it was already 10:30 at night. Draco accepted and they put their purchases away for the night.

"So what say you? Be my new partner in crime and take the Wizarding world by storm? Not to mention giving old Dumblebee a heart attack in the process?" Harry asked sticking his hand out in a gesture of friendship. Draco smirked and accepted his hand.

"Welcome to the Dark Side, we have cookies!" They both laughed at the innocent muggle quote that they'd found on a tee shirt.


	2. The Horcrux

**A/N: Chapter two my lovelies! I'm hoping to get at least one chapter out a week, but this may not happen as I am a full time college student, and trying to get a job. I will do my best though. Also, check out my other multi-chapter HP stories "Sorcery at Twilight" (which is a Twilight crossover) and "Music is The Best Kind of Magic" (Which is a rewrite of my original story of the same title on AFF, however I like this version better. This is a HP/JB (original JB not Bieber) crossover) both are works in progress and while MITBKOM is a rewrite I am still figuring out where I really want it to go. The only part up right now is the prologue. SaT is also a slow work in progress as I lost some of my notes on where I wanted it to go. However, I'm starting to pick it up again. Neither will be updated as often as this story though.**

**Disclaimer: I noticed I forgot this in the first chapter. I do not own, in any way, Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. If I did, I'd be rewriting the epilogue that made me mad rather than writing fanfiction! So with that said, I will not be putting this disclaimer in any other chapters as I am of the opinion one is enough. **

**Chapter Two!**

When the two boys woke up, it was to the feel of another being next to them, and not only next to them, but cuddled together. Draco to his utter amazement was actually holding Harry in his sleep and Harry didn't seem to be protesting. After a few minutes the younger boy realized that for the first time in over a year he hadn't had a nightmare. There were no dreams of the ministry, no reliving the rebirth of Voldemort, and absolutely no sounds of his mothers' screams the night she died. In fact if he remembered correctly he had actually had a pleasant dream that involved an older Draco and himself along with two small children. One with unruly black hair and silver blue eyes, the other with perfect blonde hair and emerald green eyes that glowed like the Avada Kedavra curse.

"Well that is strange." He murmured to himself. Of course he had forgotten that the blond could obviously hear him and so was surprised when he heard a reply.

"What is the strange part? Waking up with a male companion or me?" The Slytherin assuming that Harry wasn't happy with the situation had started to pull his arms away and was therefore was surprised when Harry grabbed his arms and snuggled deeper into them.

"Neither actually, the strange part was not waking up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare." After saying this, Harry realized no one knew he had the nightmares every night except his dorm mates, and he became embarrassed.

"Harry if I keep the nightmares at bay, why don't I stay with you all summer, maybe we'll get a chance to talk about the things that cause your nightmares and be able to get it to where you don't have them at all come September." Draco knew this was probably mobbing far too fast considering just the day before they had hated each other but he couldn't explain the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that he would need to keep all other things very slow, and build a real relationship with the Gryffindor before he even contemplated a relationship, but he just couldn't help it, he needed to protect the protector.

For a while Harry just contemplated what the blonde had said. He too knew that their friendship had moved considerably fast since the lifting of those resentment charms. He however, also knew that he had somehow managed to fight the charm and had had feelings for the Slytherin prince before they were lifted. Now that he was free to feel how he wanted his feelings had intensified times ten.

"Alright Draco, we'll see if this really helps or not. First we need to get ready for the meeting with Neville, he knows that I intended to send you a letter asking to start over but just in case, please be as nice as possible, and before anything else happens I want you to say the counter for resentment charms when we spot him. At least if we do the counter we'll know if he actually hates you or was cursed to believe he did!" Before the ice prince could reply the boy ran from the bed and closed the bathroom door securely. It wasn't until half way through his shower that he realized that he had forgotten not only his clothing but a towel as well.

"Umm, hey Draco?" He shouted hoping that there wasn't a silencing charm on the bathroom door.

"Yeah Harry?" Came a confused reply. He smirked, there was fun to be had with this situation.

"Could you come here I need some help, see I can't reach this spot right in the middle of my back and-"

"If you think I'm bloody well going to shower with you this soon after we become friends you can just forget it Potter!" At this Harry couldn't stand it anymore and burst into laughter.

"Sorry, I just need a towel and felt like messing with you!" He heard the blonde mutter something but none the less the door opened and a towel was thrown at the shower. "Thank you!" Harry yelled still trying to contain his laughter. He put the towel on the sink and finished his shower, only to get an eyeful of a very naked Malfoy when he opened the bathroom door. "MY EYES!" He yelled dramatically.

"What the bloody hell Potter! Couldn't wait for two more minutes, or ask if I was decent?" However, while his mouth was saying one thing, his eyes said another. Just by looking in them Harry could tell that Draco could care less that he had just been walked in on while changing. In fact, if Harry had to bet on it, he would say the blond rather enjoyed it. So in return he just smirked and grabbed his clothes for the day and went back in the bathroom.

When he came back he sat down at the desk where Winky had left his letters from his friends. He read the one from Neville first.

_Dear Professor (Sorry mate couldn't hold back!),_

_My grandmother and I would be pleased to meet with you at our shared favorite location. She says we will rot our teeth before we're 20 if we keep this up though. Of course I remember Honeydukes, how could anyone forget!_

_Cordially (Gran made me write that!)  
__Neville B. Longbottom_

With a smirk he handed the letter to Draco, who had been trying to read over his shoulder. The blond just smiled and took the letter gratefully. Next was Luna's letter.

_Brother dearest,_

_Of course I am still playing the act! I wouldn't be the daughter of Prongs if I wasn't! Now as for those "extra wards" the headmaster said he put up, not bloody likely! My "father" says the headmaster hasn't even spoken to, let alone seen, him in over three years! So of course as soon as I received your letter I put up every single one we talked about, father says I'm paranoid but I know that we're a target, even more so when they find out the real bond between us, I have little faith that they won't. It's only a matter of time before he tries to break into your mind again._

_Now about what your said on the train, I hope you snag him; you'd make a lovely pair! Plus it wouldn't be all cutesy and couply all the time, you two will always be the best at getting on each others' nerves, even without the resentment charms that I suspect are on you._

_Take care brother dear, and be safe, I know you're people saving thing can be a hassle, but rest assured, if any of us REALLY need you we will contact you, do not believe any visions you get, we're still working on getting Sirius back and we need all our attention on that. When we have him back, he can set the world straight on who I am, and we can be a family again. Oh would it be alright with you if I pursue my feelings for Neville? I know he is your friend and that's why I ask, I don't want it to be awkward between the two of you or anything._

_With love  
__Your sister,  
__Luna-Star Lilly Lovegood (for now)_

Harry was furious when he read that Dumbledore hadn't even bothered, it was one thing with Luna and Neville, they both had magical guardians and the Longbottom home was sure to be heavily warded being that it belonged to one of the ten most ancient and noble houses. However, Hermione, his sister in all but blood, was a muggleborn and if he hadn't visited Luna, he sure as hell hadn't visited Hermione. It was with that thought in mind that he picked up the last letter after handing the second one to Draco.

_Harry. Can't write much. House attacked. Death Eaters. All Safe. Mom and Dad Alias, you know where. I'm going to Star's house. I'll mail you when safe. They're looking for you. Be careful! Hermione._

For several seconds the boy-who-lived stared at the paper, not parchment, that's how fast Hermione had written the note; it was on a random piece of paper, and in muggle pen. His best friend, his _sister_ had been attacked because their esteemed headmaster hadn't done as he had agreed to do. Harry knew the reason too, he was hoping, hell he could have planted the seed in old Tom's mind, that Hermione would be attacked and killed to leave Harry in more despair so that he would look to the headmaster for guidance. Well not this time, this time they had been a step ahead of the master puppeteer and had made an escape plan. During Christmas the previous year, Harry had snuck out of the castle for a day and gone to Diagon Alley where he immediately had the goblins use his money to form Aliases for Hermione's parents and bought them a home in New York City in the USA. They knew there was a very likely chance that Hermione's home would be attacked. After the aliases were set, and they were sure there was no holes anywhere, Harry and Hermione set upon the task of creating portkeys that would activate for muggles, and then gave them as a present to her parents for Christmas.

Harry was glad they had the foresight to see that this could happen, but he was downright pissed that it had. He only did what he did to make sure they'd be safe, and then Dumbledore goes and messes everything up by making sure they wouldn't be. Now if only there was a way to get that old man under his thumb so he would have to do as he was supposed to and not as he pleased.

"She will be fine Harry, calm down. You're shaking a magical building with your anger, that's a serious show of power, one we can't afford to be showing at the moment!" Draco said as he grabbed the raven haired boy by the shoulders. Even though it was a rough-ish touch, the contact itself made Harry relax, he knew he needed to calm down, but when he's like that he can't do it alone. The last time he'd gotten pissed off was when he blew up aunt Marge.

"Thank you." With that said Harry picked up a letter that had just been delivered by Dobby.

_Harry,_

_I did some snooping and I couldn't tell you on the train, too many variables. Anyway, at your earliest convenience can Shay and I meet up with you? We'd also like to get in on any summer training you may be doing. We could all do with some out of school training if we're going to help you beat this douche bag. I know you'll protest right up to the final battle, but mate if you go into the battle alone you won't win. You have to know that there are people that are willing to die to make sure you live, and the only way you'll know that is if we're with you when it counts most. Anyway, that's enough girly moments for one letter, write me back and let me know when we can meet up, sooner than later please Harry._

_Take care and Stay alert!  
__Dean and Shay._

Harry stared at the letter for a good five minutes before letting it fall on the desk. He knew that the war would eventually boil down to him and Voldemort. He wasn't stupid, the prophecy said as much. However, he didn't know how Dean and Seamus had figured it out so quickly. He hadn't told anyone yet. When he realized it could just be common sense he wrote a quick reply telling them he'd let them know when he was available, and to sit tight for a few days until there was someplace more stable for them to meet. Once he'd sent Dobby off with the reply he looked up to meet stormy grey eyes.

"They're right you know, you can't do this alone. You need all your friends and family there. I know you hate them, but would it be okay if while you're with the healers later, I go check the Dursley's for spells? I'll need to know your mom's maiden name of course to make sure that any spells that were cast are not directed towards her son rather than towards Harry Potter. Yes they are the same, but the wording is different." A reassuring smile was the only comfort he could offer the shorter boy as he put a hand on his shoulder. He knew what it was like to grow up without knowing love, but at least he had the luxury of knowing his mom did love him, but was forced not to show it. Harry had never had that, he had always known that not only was he made to feel unloved, but the people who made him feel that way, truly did not hold any love for him. The boy with startling green eyes just shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer Dray, I really do, but I can't. If it turned out that they had treated me that way for my whole life because they really truly hated me, it would hurt worse than all the years of mental and emotional abuse combined. I can deal with knowing that _perhaps_ they are charmed to treat me this way. However, knowing they weren't that would kill me." With that said he turned to pull on his sneakers, showing the conversation was over and there was no sense arguing. Draco just nodded a moment before finishing his morning ritual, well most of it. He decided that if he were going to start new friendships, and in essence his life over, he was going to be who he wanted not a aristocratic clone of his father. So when the two boys left for their outing, both were sporting the "shaggy" hairstyle that muggle teens were accustomed to wearing rather than the blonde spending an hour sleeking it back with more product than Lavender Brown used in a month.

They arrived at Fortescue's Ice Cream shop and automatically set up wards around their booth. Neither noticing they had done so both wandless and wordless. Mind, in a magical place such as this they didn't need to worry about the "underage" restriction, but it was still a big deal when two teens of barely 16 use wandless let alone wordless magic. After several minutes the waitress came and asked what she could get them. Draco ordered a strawberry sundae with a little Carmel sauce added in and Harry ordered a "blueberry cheesecake mix with whipped topping and Carmel on top." The waitress stared at him a moment before nodding and going to get their orders. Harry just chuckled, he had had the mix at some muggle place the summer before and fell in love with it, he even had Dobby make it every so often so he could have a nice sugar high and break from the life of Harry Potter.

"Young master Potter, it is an honour to meet you, I am Lady Longbottom, and this is my grandson, heir to the Longbottom family." Were the words that brought Harry out of his musings about ice cream and how to get Draco on a sugar high. He looked up and saw that Neville and his gran were standing there, looking more their part as head and heir to an ancient and noble family than Harry could remember ever seeing Neville look in the five years they'd known each other.

"Lady Longbottom, it is an honour to meet you as well. May I introduce Draco Malfoy, heir apparent to the Malfoy family and soon to be Lord Malfoy if I pull the right strings?" Harry said standing up and bowing slightly to his elder. Draco had told him on the short walk to the ice cream parlor that this was the correct way to greet an elder of social standing. With the niceties out of the way they all sat around the table in an informal manner.

"Now why would you need to introduce him? He use to be around playing with Neville all the time as young boys. Of course, to keep up appearances that stopped when he turned old enough to go to Hogwarts." This of course was a shock to Harry as neither boy had ever mentioned this event before. The youngest teen gave both boys a short glare before turning back to Augusta.

"Ma'am would it be possible, once I find a more, shall we say, stable housing arrangement, for Neville to accompany me on a day to day basis for training over the summer? We would be focusing on not only improving the spells we already know, but learning more that are outside of the curriculum at Hogwarts, as well as building stamina and learning the art of muggle hand to hand combat. Hopefully that will give us an edge in the impending war."

The elderly woman simply stared in amusement for a few moments before answering. When she did answer it was with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes. "Harry, nothing could please me more. Ever since he started practicing with you earlier this year, my Neville has shown a great increase in not only power, but self-confidence as well. He carries himself taller now, and holds his head proud, he's even asked to learn the history of our family and take on more responsibilities concerning his impending head of house when he turns 17. If you think you can continue to help him with these improvements, then by all means take him and train every day, as long as I still get to see my grandson for supper." With a smile and pat to the shoulder of all three boys the woman with the strange bird hat, which she had left at home for the outing, stood and left. However, not before saying over her shoulder, "Draco darling the elves miss you." Harry sat staring at the Slytherin completely guffawed, how is it possible that elves missed him, his own elves jump at the opportunity of clothes! Seeing his look Draco merely nodded.

"Now, the real reason I wanted to meet with you Nev, is that I wish to help your parents recover. I know the healers say that it's impossible, and that they barely respond to medication, you told me all that, but I want to know specifics. I may not like Snape, but he has tutored Draco since he was young, and because of this Draco is a prodigy, and I think with his help we can really find a cure, hell we might even be able to find a cure for the lycanthropy curse for Moony." For a moment the day older boy only stared, there was no way he couldn't possibly be hearing what he thought he was. His family had given up hope on there ever being a cure for his parent's years ago. Then he saw the look of determination on Harry's face, and in that moment he knew if anyone could bring his parents back from their mental hell, it was the two boys in front of him.

"Alright, well after they get their potions they don't shake or anything, they just stare, sometimes out the windows, sometimes at nothing. My mom, every year for Christmas gives me a gum wrapper, we're not entirely sure where she gets them either, but still, only on the Christmas visit, which gives us the idea that she is somewhere in her mind registering the time of year and everything. I remember when I got my letter I was so excited I begged gran to take me to see them and I told my dad first, it was strange, it was almost like he was trying to smile, you could feel his happiness coming from him, but he was unable to convey it. Without their medicine they shake, like they've just been hit with the curse, even after all this time. Oh and if they miss their medication for the day, which never happens anymore but it did for a while when I was younger because a death eater got to walk away by claiming imperious and they got employment, they were trying to finish the job off I guess, anyway if they miss a day, its like they start feeling again, the potion numbs their bodies so they don't feel pain. Well when they miss a day, or fourteen in the case of the death eater that worked there, they start to get the feelings back and some muscle control, but not enough to be discharged. Gran says until a real cure is found it's better that they just stay on the medication. I agree...most of the time, but then there's times where I ask what if the real cure is time." With several pauses to keep composure, Neville finished telling his tale to his friends. They both sat momentarily still until Harry had an idea. He snapped his fingers and muttered 'eureka!' before standing up and running out of the shop. The two older boys caught up with him as he was entering the apothecary. By the time they reached where he was talking to the shop owner he had already erected a silencing charm so they couldn't hear what they were saying. However when Draco saw the amount of gold Harry handed over, he knew that he was in for a summer of trial and error runs.

"Now I just need to acquire about thirty muggle mannequins. Draco I hope you're in for a wild summer!" Then he waited patiently while the blonde looked around and acquired some of the other ingredients that he could see himself needing for this endeavor. None of the three of them knew if the end result would work, nor did they really know what ingredients would be needed. They were not trying to improve on the potion their potions professor had already made, but rather starting with a new slate and trying to make a potion that was better. They knew the likeliness of being successful in one summer when the best minds in potioneering had been working on this for the last 15 years was little to none, but they also knew that if they were able to find a cure, not only would Neville have his family back, but the wizarding world would have hope again. If they could cure two people who had been stuck in their own minds for the last 15 years, then the wizarding world would see that Voldemort and his men were just bullies and that they could win this war.

After an hour and a half of wandering the alley Neville decided to head home and agreed to train with them when they were ready. As he left they spotted the "cronies" as Harry and Hermione had taken to calling them in previous years, approaching. Draco knew this wasn't going to end well so he pretended not to be with Harry, after a quick, 'meet you in the room, ten minutes.' He walked towards them and he could be heard saying that he was going to be praised by his father when he got out because he broke "Potter's" nose. Harry shook his head and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to change into a set of Muggle sweats and a tee shirt. They had to be at St. Mungo's at noon and he didn't feel like wearing his wizards robes to the hospital, hell truth be told he really didn't want to be going to the hospital, but he knew he had to.

While waiting for Draco's return Harry started to contemplate the last 24 hours of his life. He knew to most people shopping enthusiastically with your school rival would seem a little extreme, but to him it didn't. Most of their mutual hatred for each other stemmed from the resentment charms that had already been lifted, and even with them they had cared for each other, so their new friendship had actually started, probably as early as that chance meeting in Madam Malkins' shop. Granted, the charms would have had to been placed on the two boys before they met again so Hagrid had probably told Dumbledore that they had met in the robe shop and then Dumbledore dispersed some of his "flunkies" to do the deed. The spell wasn't strong enough for Dumbledore to have cast it, if he had cast it, they wouldn't have been able to override the charms with their true feelings at all.

Then there was the fact that Draco had willingly helped him get rid of the charms, with no interest in a return favor, very un-Slytherin of the blonde indeed. However, Harry knew that they needed to save Draco's mother before too long or she would be right back where she started and that would never do. While his father may be in jail, he was almost certain that Voldemort would be taking advantage of that fact and do something…untoward…to Narcissa.

"Harry, it took longer than I thought to shake them, said they were instructed to follow me because I never came home last night. I ditched them in a public loo and apparated back to the Cauldron then came upstairs." A soft drawl stated, pulling him out of his thoughts. The Gryffindor looked up at the blonde and smiled, he hadn't even noticed that it had been close to an hour.

"I was just musing to myself, don't worry Dray. However, in my musings I came across an interesting thought. We need to have your mother moved to a safe house. I think while I'm having whatever they're going to do to me done, you should go collect her and her necessities, don't worry about things that can be replaced, like clothing and things, just family heirlooms. Tell her to apparate to 32 Chesnutt Ln. This is Remus's address, it's a small cottage in the countryside and I know he'll be more than willing to help her out." Draco only nodded because he was searching his mind trying to figure out what Harry was hinting at, he knew his mother had talked about a Remus before, and very fondly so, but he couldn't remember for the life of him.

"Harry, does this Remus of yours, well…does he have a mate?" He still wasn't too sure of himself when he asked the question but it was the best way to see if his memory was right.

"Yes. Three in fact. It's a very interesting bond, see there's two dominants and two submissive's, that's because Remus' wolf recognizes that he needs a second dominant to keep his sub in line for the week of the full moon, but because of this he also needs a second Sub so that when he is with his submissive the other Dom will have someone to be with. Of course they all four love each other and care deeply for each other, but because one was in Azkaban for so long, the bond has been weakened. We need to reunite them all again, so they don't die." With that as his last comment he grabbed Draco's arm and apparated to the apparition point in an alley around the corner from St. Mungo's.

Upon arrival at the hospital Draco ushered Harry to the desk for check in, the counter witch knew who both were but kept her mouth shut, much to their delight. When she sent them on her way to the room where the doctor would check Harry, she pulled out a list that looked old and weathered and crossed off _Meet Harry Potter to prove he's just like everyone else_, with a smile on her face. She had been in an argument with her friends for years over whether or not he would be just like everyone else of if he was some kind of super god. Her friends were all convinced, being the savior and all, he must be a super god, whereas she felt that it was a miracle that the boy had stopped the dark lord not a super power.

"Mr. Potter, nice of you to finally show, I've been expecting you since you re-entered the magical world. I was your personal pediatrician when you were a tot. When your parents died, well that headmaster of yours said that I was no longer needed and that you would contact me if you wanted to continue with me as a healer once you were of the age 11. I'll say it's taken you a while to get here." The woman before him seemed oddly familiar, but all he could piece was a distant memory of him and a woman he called "Trisha."

"Ma'am did I call you Trisha when I was not but a babe?" He asked smoothly trying not to show that this woman was slightly scary with her vast knowledge of his infancy. That is, she scared him until she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, when you were little you couldn't say pediatrician, so even though my name is Mary, I told you to call me Trisha. You remember me then?" He nodded slightly and mumbled a 'a little' before turning to Draco.

"Ma'am unfortunately he is slightly shy at times. Mostly around those whom he is afraid to ask how well they knew his parents. However, we just need you to check him for any type of charms that should not be on him, such as power blocks, ability blocks, or even memory charms. Once that's done we'd like you to reverse them." The Slytherin now looked every bit the aristocrat he had been brought up to be. The healer nodded and ran a scan. Only, the results caused her to scowl and she ran the test again. It was then that Harry knew, he knew that he was in for a very painful night, as Madame Pomfrey would call it.

"Is there a problem Trisha?" Harry asked in a soft whisper. So soft the pediatrician almost missed it.

"Harry, I'm afraid my initial scan comes back with several memory charms, as well as two power blocks, your ability to learn mind arts blocked, the ability to become an animagus blocked, and also several compulsion charms. These are almost broken however; I think you've been breaking away at them for several months without realizing it. Also it seems that there is something attached to your scar, in fact if I didn't know better, I'd say it was a bit of someone else's soul because it almost looks like your scar has an aura of its own. Where your aura is so silver it is almost white, it changes around your scar and is black as night." Harry frowned; he remembered reading about something like that the summer before in Grimuald place. He wasn't entirely sure, but tiny things started to make sense.

"Ma'am I am about to ask you something that can not leave this room. I cannot tell you where I have heard about the things I am about to ask you. However, after I have I will swear on my magic that I have no intention of doing such a thing." When he saw she was casting silencing and locking charms as well as repellant charms on the door he exhaled. If he was right, then he knew he needed to get Dumbledore under control fast because the only one who could possibly tell him the information he'd need about Tom Riddle would be his very own mentor.

"Alright Harry, what is this about then?" He smiled slightly forgetting what he was about to disclose. However, as soon as he forgot he remembered and the smile was gone.

"Alright, you say the aura is almost as if it belongs to someone else? What if it does? I was reading, and again I won't say where I read it, but I was reading and I came across a thing called "Horcrux" and it's a way to reach immortality, essentially. The act happens when one kills someone, their soul is ripped and they anchor it to another object, or in this case person. What if the night Tommy boy attacked my house, he had already done the ritual and then when he killed my mother and father his spell rebounded because he hadn't completed the ritual but had already made two rips?" At this information Draco fainted. A Malfoy actually Fainted! Mary or "Trisha" looked puzzled for a moment and then stood up and started pacing.

"Harry I would like to test something, I believe you know the headmaster's phoenix, could you try to call him to you please?" Harry did as was asked and in his mind said, 'Fawkes, please come to me,' and a moment later there was a ball of flames and then a giant songbird.

"Hey boy, how are you?" Fawkes gave an irritated trill and Harry laughed. "Well the headmaster has that effect on people!" The bird nodded its head and then looked at the healer.

"Fawkes, I need to try something on Harry, but I need to know first if you are willing to spare a few of your tears whether it works or not. I need to put two drops of basilisk venom on his scar, and if it does what I think it should, after a moment I'll need you to cry on his scar to stop the venom. If it doesn't do what I think it will, then I need you to cry on his scar and heart so that the venom won't spread and if it does will be killed as it reaches the heart. Will you do this?" The songbird gave a loud trill and flew around the room before settling on the pillow of the bed. Draco, who had been revived by Harry, smiled and understood this meant the bird was not Dumbledore's at all, but rather spying on him for Harry. However, he was almost certain that Harry had no idea.

"Well let's get this over with." Harry mumbled as he followed Fawkes and laid down on the hospital bed. He took several calming breaths before looking at Draco. If he were to die, at least he could do so staring at something beautiful.

"Alright this might hurt a little." The aging woman stated as she took a dropper out and carefully placed two drops of the venom on Harry's scar, almost instantly the color change in Harry's aura started disappearing, and when it was gone, she did a quick scan to be sure it was really gone before she told Fawkes to place four tears on Harry's scar, which also had changed slightly. Instead of a bright red, fresh looking scar, he now had one that looked as though it had been there for many years and had faded throughout time just as a normal scar should. "Well that does it, your oath as a wizard Harry, please to settle my nerves." She said as she helped him back up

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby state on my magic, and my life, that I have no intention, nor shall I ever endeavor to make a powerful dark artifact known henceforth as a "Horcrux." So I have said, so it shall be." A ribbon shot out of his wand and wrapped itself around him and then once tied together disappeared. The pediatrician smiled and they all fell into several moments of silence while she calculated how long of a magic induced coma he would be in for.

"Alright, I think that two days should be long enough for your body to adjust. When I release the blocks on your power, your natural healing power will be completely unblocked, and in doing so will heal your body of the malnutrition you've suffered the last 15 years. So, I will put you in a magical coma, and you will be revived in two days at precisely 10 am. Is this alright with you?" Both boys looked at each other and nodded. Draco left to go negotiate with the Goblins and then collect his mother, as well as his and Harry's things from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry turned back to his parents' friend, and his new savior.

"That would be excellent. Just one thing, can I possibly get a room that is high profile? There's some pretty interesting mix of people that are trying to find me for one reason or another and I'd feel better knowing that they can't get to me while I'm unable to defend myself." With that request, Trisha nodded and led both Harry, and Fawkes who was now perched on his true masters shoulder to a room where they usually kept the minister when he needed overnight medical care.


	3. To The Bank

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter (or Wizards of Waverly Place (since I'll be using some spells from that show in this story)) If I did, I would certainly not be on here :)**

**A/N: I know in the last chapter I said a chapter a week and that was clear back in february or something like that, but no joke like two days later my life got hella busy, and I haven't had much time to write, but when I have had time I have been working on an update. Now this also isn't my only story, so if any of you read my other stories, I'm hoping to have a new chapter for both Sorcery At Twilight and Music is The Best Kind of Magic up with in the week sometime. I make no promises though. Hope you like this chapter, it is almost 20 pages in 11 point font on Word, so I hope it makes up for the lack of posts :)**

**Chapter Three!**

Bright. There was simply no other way to explain the strength of light in his room. Harry knew he had been in a magically induced coma for two days, he also knew that when he opened his eyes he would be in a high security room in St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies. However, he was in no hurry to open his eyes. The young Gryffindor could feel all of his magic coursing through his veins and he knew that this was how he should have felt all along. He heard someone sigh from the other side of the room and tried to focus in on them, see if he could hear anything else in the room.

"Come on Potter, the nurse said you should have woken up fifteen minutes ago!" He heard the visitor mutter under their breath. When he placed the voice he smiled, only Draco would be upset that he hadn't woken up yet. If it had been Hermione or Luna they would be sitting there holding his hand and telling him how they were happy that he was getting some peaceful rest even if it was magically induced.

"Malfoy, feel like making it a little more dim in here?" Was the only thing he mumbled. Of course, he scared the blonde in the process and heard him fall very ungracefully off his chair. This was able to draw a chuckle from the slightly parched lips. Though as soon as Draco had his composure back he took out his wand and extinguished several of the lights around the room. This earned him a contented sigh from the patient on the bed.

"You have a meeting today at two at Gringotts. I should go call your Trisha before she tans my hide for not calling her the second you woke up." With a quick wink, the blonde disappeared from the room and could be heard shouting to someone down the hall. After a minute or two the tall Slytherin returned with a woman in healers robes in by his side. "I told you I wasn't lying when I said he was awake!" Draco muttered before resuming his seat next to the window.

"Alright mister lets test your magic to see if you need to rest a bit more or if you're free to go. Do you know what your PLN was before?" Upon asking this she got two identical blank stares from the boys and the healer sighed. "I think it's time that a healer from St. Mungos does the beginning of the year check-ups. Seems to me, Dumbledore must have his healer under some serious spell work if they don't even tell you your PLN. I mean really, it should be one of the first things a student learns about when entering a magical school, that way they know how much magic they can use before they exhaust themselves." While she continued muttering she sat Draco down on the bed next to Harry and cast a spell on him. An illuminated number 97 appeared over his chest.

"Pardon me Trisha, but what does PLN stand for, and is 97 a good one to have?" The blonde asked her. She stared at the boy for a moment like he had two heads before remembering that they hadn't been taught properly when they entered Hogwarts.

"Well Draco, PLN stands for Power Level Number. The range of Power is from 0 to 120. A muggle has a level of 0, a squib is 1-25, a low level wizard is 26 – 40 and a mid power wizard is 41 – 70. Now you're 97 is on the high end. In fact, very few people have a PLN of over 85. That's why the numbers 71 – 85 are thought to be high level and 86 – 120 are considered mage level. The only living person who has a PLN over 85, at least that is documented is Dumbledore and his PLN is 87. In fact if I remember correctly the Dark Lord's PLN was only 82. So he wasn't even considered a mage." After her explanation, she gauged the response on both boys' faces. She could tell that Draco was ecstatic to find out he was more powerful than Dumbledore. Harry had an indifferent face on, though she could see in his eyes that he was happy for his friend.

"Alright, so is there anything special I should know about my Power Level?" Draco asked politely, while trying to keep his mirth in.

"At the moment no, however the Goblin's will likely want to test you to see if your are the heir to any of the old families. While you're a Malfoy, you could very well be the heir to a family long thought to have died out. As far as I know, no Malfoy has ever had higher than a 75 for a power level." Draco smirked at this information. He knew he was stronger than his father but to be in a whole different Power Level than him, well that just made his day.

Seeing that Draco was done with questions she looked at Harry. He nodded once to let her know he was ready and then closed his eyes. For a moment he didn't think she'd done anything, that is until he heard two identical gasps and an "eep" that sounded more masculine than feminine. "Harry, do you ever do anything the easy way?" The ice prince asked after a moment. Finally the raven haired beauty opened his eyes and saw the number over his chest, his eyes became saucers instantly.

"How can that be my PLN, I thought you said Draco's was the highest one!" Staring back at him in beautiful blue script were three numbers. 120.

"Well they were, until I did the spell on you. If you want I can have someone else come and do the spell, make sure it's not a fluke, but I think it's safe to say, we now know why you are the only one who ever stopped the killing curse." She sat down in a chair next to his bed and stared at him for a few moments. She could tell he was having an internal battle and finally saw him shake his head.

"No. I trust you. I just didn't want another thing about me to be out of the ordinary. I guess I never can be just Harry." After a few more minutes of silence, the green eyes turned to look at the rooms other two occupants. "Trisha, would you like to come work for me as my personal healer, to look after Draco, a few of my other friends and me? I don't know how much I will be able to pay you, probably not much, but I think in the coming war, we're going to need a healer in our midst's. As much as I love Healer Pomfrey, I believe you're theory is right and she may need to see a healer to be able to be a proper healer again." After his question he stayed silent and waited. He remembered her telling him that she had once been his families personal healer and that she'd known his parents, so he hoped, with all his heart, that she would accept.

The room stayed quiet for several long minutes. During that time, Draco couldn't stop thinking about how both he and Harry were more powerful than their headmaster. He knew that Dumbledore probably knew this all along, and that was probably why both of them had power blocks on them that should have been removed when they started schooling. Then something else registered in his head. Trisha had said that they should have been told their PLN at the beginning of each year when they had their yearly check up with Pomfrey. As far as he knew, there was no yearly check up, at least not for the Slytherin's there weren't.

"Wait, what yearly check up? The only checkups we've ever had were the ones we get when we get injured or sick." Of course as soon as he broke the silence the young snake wished he hadn't. That one question made Trisha livid.

"No yearly check up? Then why has St. Mungos been receiving the reports for 500 children's well beings! Are you to tell me, that you have never once stepped foot in the infirmary unless you were injured somehow or went there on your own accord for a pepper up potion? Neither of you?" Both boys shook their head and the healer turned red. Silver met Emerald, and both boys knew that there were going to be changes at the school, changes that both thought would turn out to be quite helpful.

After this realization, Trisha told them they were free to go, and that she would be in contact with them about the personal healer job. She then left the room to talk to her boss about sending a team of healers to Hogwarts to check each staff member and also to give each staff member a pendant that blocked compulsion charms. The boys both stared after her for a moment before deciding they were free to go.

"I stopped by the Cauldron on my way back from getting my mom situated at Remus' place. I picked up all our things, and paid Tom for the extra nights as well as the extra secrecy we had him use. So all your things are over there, your trunk was delivered so I took the liberty of putting everything away. Did you know your library came fully stocked? There's three sections, which are distinguishable by the color of the book shelves. There's "Light magic" or what we learn at Hogwarts, and then there's "Grey Magic" which is what we would learn if Dumbledore weren't in charge, and then there's "Dark Magic" which is magic that the ministry put a ban on because they don't understand it." While Draco was explaining, Harry had gotten out of bed and wandered over to his new trunk, he decided that while he was going to be at a Wizarding bank, he wanted to wear muggle clothes, and so he put on a pair of his black skinny jeans, and a deep green button up shirt, paired with his leather jacket and a pair of black high top Chuck Taylor's. After a moment he decided that he should do something with his hair that was now a bit too long for his taste, so he set about giving himself a haircut. When he was done his hair was short, but not excessively so. It hung loosely, and was just covering the top of his ears on the sides.

Pleased with his hair he vanished the pieces that had been cut off and turned to look at Draco. Apparently he hadn't given the blonde enough warning because he was just standing there staring at Harry with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"Drake, is there something wrong? Do I not look presentable?" Before he knew what was happening the Slytherin started circling him, twice to be exact, before stopping in front of him and smiling.

"And here I thought you had absolutely no idea about fashion all these years! You can dress yourself! Oh now I won't worry about you all alone in the Gryffindor dorms this year!" The ice prince said in a fake girl voice. Harry rolled his eyes, this year was already turning out to be better than any other and it hadn't even started yet. He knew that eventually he and Draco would have a fight, probably over something stupid. However, he also knew that at least this time the names and slurs wouldn't have malice behind them, well not the same kind anyway. When they finally had their first fight as friends there would be an intent to hurt the other, but not from loathing, just because that's how fights work.

When both boys were ready to go, they walked out of the hospital room and down to the floo access in the main lobby. Just as they were about to floo to the Leaky Cauldron to access Diagon Alley, Fawkes showed up with a letter for Harry.

_Dear Harry_

_I must implore upon you the importance that you return to your relative's home. You are in great danger, you know the prophecy and that means that Voldemort might as well. He could gain the information from your mind. Please return to your aunt's home at once, that is where you are safe. It is not time for you to be playing these childish games._

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International confederacy of Wizards _

_Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot_

"Is he serious? If Voldemort has my blood I'm safer just about anywhere but there, and on top of that he knows that Voldemort won't enter my mind anymore because of what happened at the fucking ministry!" Harry fumed and the letter in his hand caught on fire. Fawkes trilled and settled on Harry's shoulder. For a moment both boys were shocked, but they then decided to go with the flow and decided to accept Fawkes as a new part of their growing contingency. "Dray come here and hold on to Fawkes." The raven haired lion said softly as he walked to an unused corner of the room. When Draco joined him and had a gentle grip on Fawkes' tail, Harry whispered to the song bird and he flashed the two young boys to the steps of Gringotts Bank.

"Your appointment is with Director Ragkon and Head of the Potter estates Clerk Griphook." Draco said to the somewhat dazed Harry. The Potter heir was trying to remember everything he'd read about phoenix's after his encounter with Fawkes in his second year.

"Alright, let's get this over with, before Dumbledore realizes that his phoenix has left him in favor of forming a bond with me." Was the mumbled reply that the-boy-who-lived gave to his blonde counterpart. For his part, the blonde merely nodded and followed his new friend into the bank. As the two boys entered the bank they noticed something that neither had ever seen before, the bank was completely empty, save for them and the goblins. "I wonder why no one is in here, there were plenty of people in the alley." Harry mused aloud before moving forward again.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, My. Malfoy, right on schedule. Director Ragnok and Goblin Clerk Griphook are waiting for you through those doors." An unknown goblin said, indicating to two large doors at the end of the hall. The two boys bowed low and bared their necks to show respect and trust to the goblin, who was so shocked he fell off his seat behind the counter. For their part, the boys both held in their laughter even if they were very amused by the goblin.

"Never in my long life has any wizard, let alone two with such political power, such as yourselves, shown such respect and trust. Thank you, may your finances never be in question."

"And may your enemies never see the edge of your blade until it is too late, great goblin warrior." Two voices said in unison, sounding a lot like the Weasley twins to the amusement of the boys.

"Please, call me Trog." The boys smiled, they finally had a name from the goblin.

"Then I must insist that you call me Harry, not Mr. Potter, please."

"And I, Draco, not Mr. Malfoy." The goblin gave what could possibly be interpreted as a smile and bowed before returning to his work. The boys knowing they had been dismissed walked step in step to the end of the hall and knocked on the door four times, as is customary in goblin traditions when entering a room unannounced. They heard a faint, but strong "enter" and then proceeded to do so. When in front of the bank director and clerk, they repeated the process of bowing low, making sure their necks were bared to their goblin counterparts. Both goblins burst out laughing and the one sitting in the throne handed the one standing two gold pieces that looked different than galleons.

"Thank you both for your trust and respect, though I wish you hadn't done that. I've just had to pay Griphook here, the equivalent of G200 in goblin currency." The two teens looked a little sheepish, and Griphook gave a goblin smile. After that things settled down and the boys were instructed to sit down as it would be a long meeting. The first thing they were to attend to was making Draco the Malfoy head of house. Since his father had been incarcerated for being affiliated with a banned group by the ministry of magic, he gave up all titles and they passed to his son, and the goblins would see that this was carried out so that that Voldemort would lose one of his greatest sources of gold. None of his other followers had the same political or monetary value to the deranged man as Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, and here both vaults would be forfeit to their heir, Draco Malfoy.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, as you know your aunt and her husband never had any children, but as they have to have an heir in their wills, and the goblins will not make a will that lists Tom Riddle or as he's more commonly known, Lord Voldemort, to be listed in a will, unless it is to wish his death and removal from this earth, they had no choice but to go to the next in line for their bloodline, and that is you. As you are the eldest Black to be born in your generation." Here the goblin waited a few minutes for Draco to understand what he was saying. Griphook had little doubt that the Malfoy scion had no idea that he was the heir to the Lestrange family vault and properties. When he decided that he had allotted enough time to mull it over, he continued. "Now, your uncle has been recaptured and put in Azkaban, and your aunt is a wanted escapee, both have been charged with being a part of the banned group known as "Death Eaters." As is part of the treaty between wizards and goblins, we will now put their wills into effect. Anyone trying to contend this will find themselves in prison for trying to break a treaty that is over 250 years old." Harry looked at Ragnok while Griphook was talking and saw the grin that spread across his face. The snake in lions fur had faced down Voldemort and never once had he been scared but seeing the bank director give that grin, Harry was scared.

Griphook handed a scroll to Ragnok who nodded and then held it in the air. After a moment the scroll activated and started to speak, much like a letter from the MoM.

_I, Rrodolphus LeStrange, being of sound mind and body, do hereby call this my last Will and Testament, all others shall be void and as such, only the bequeaths mentioned in this document shall be valid. _

_To my lovely wife Bellatrix, I leave the knowledge that you could have had as many children as you wanted if you would have stopped screwing our master long enough to realize that I truly loved you. You're an unhinged bat and I hope that you die with the last image in your mind being that of our lord fucking your whore of a sister, because she is the one that he truly desires._

_To my brother-in-law Lucius Malfoy, I leave you the entire armory in my dungeon training room. Use it on the mudbloods, it's all poisoned and magicked to not heal properly and there's a dagger that will dig the word mudblood into ones arm and it will not heal by magic. _

_To my sister-in-law Narcissa, you were a good fuck and I am so glad that your sister was crazy and your husband a blind fool because I truly enjoyed raping the hell out of you. If your three true bond mates ever find out what I did to you I hope that they kill you. I leave you my memories of the events so that you can relive them; I think you enjoyed them more than you let on._

_Lastly, to my nephew Draco Malfoy, I must have an heir and since you are the closest I'll ever have to a son, you are it. Therefore, I leave you all of my worldly possessions and titles. You should probably have the vaults combined in to one and rekeyed so your aunt has no access, let her fail our master I don't care anymore. Oh and if you go through with your plan to ensnare the stupid potter brat, at least make sure to rub it in my lord's face because I love to piss off that stupid half-blood. _

_As I have stated, so mote it be._

The room was deathly quiet. No one wanted to say anything for fear of setting Draco off after hearing his mother had been raped and that it had occurred with the knowledge that she had bondmates that could kill her for her treachery and then the bastard had the nerve to suggest that she liked it.

"I want that fuckers head on a fucking spike! I don't care how it's accomplished, it will happen." With that he took the Lestrange family ring and it resized to his finger, recognizing him as the head of house. "Great, now I'm a head of house, let's get the rest of this over with." The blonde mumbled and then looked back at the two goblins and Harry. Griphook handed Ragnok the Malfoy will. Again the scroll came to life after a moment.

_I, Lucius Malfoy being of sound mind and body do hereby call this my last Will and testament, all others are hereby void and have no magical binding._

_To my wife Narcissa, I would like to first apologize. It was not my idea to have you marry me, I loved you, as a sister. I'm sorry that I was not a better husband to you, but I knew that you were bonded to not one, but three other men and I let my jealousy of you having found true love cloud my judgment. I leave to you and your bonded the custody of our son, and the sum of 15 million galleons. You may also have your pick of two of the Malfoy chalets in France; I know how much you loved it there._

_To my dear friend Severus, I know you are one of my wife's bond mates, which is why I named you as godfather of Draco. I want you and your other bonded to adopt him, make him your legal heir, he may now have the financial stability he needs, but he needs the stability that having not one, but three fathers can bring him. I know you will treat him far better than I ever could. I leave to you all of my substantial alcohol collection. I also leave you an additional 5 million galleons to do with as you see fit, but please make sure Narcissa gets to marry the three of you and is happy._

_To Remus Lupin, I may hate you, but I know it is because of your…affliction…that the woman that was forced to marry me was able to find true love and that she has survived her life with me is testament to how strong that love truly is. Take care of her. Not only do I entrust her safety to you, but also the safety of my most precious gift, my son. He may have the Malfoy arrogance but he is a far better man than I could ever be, and with you to guide him I know he will become the great man he is destined to be. To help with these tasks, I leave you 5 million galleons. For god's sake buy yourself some presentable clothing!_

_To Sirius Black, your brother wrote me a letter shortly before he died and told me what was going on, I've been working to finish his mission and I now leave that mission to you. There is a locket in your ancestral home that the family house elf helped Regulus to retrieve. The locket will only open for your godson as he is the only one who can speak parseltongue. However DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OPEN THIS WITH OUT KNOWING HOW TO CONTROL FIEND FYRE OR THE SWORD OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR READY! This is terribly important. You must listen. The Dark Lord has created some devices that I dare not even say the name of, however they house part of his soul. I've done research over the years and I know what they are. There is a letter for you and your godson detailing what and where they are as well as what protections are around them. Finish this mission, and then train your godson, the dark lord must be stopped._

_To Harry Potter, my son's heart is fragile but I trust you to take care of it properly. I know that I have not always been the best father, but I have always done the best that I could. It is now up to you to take care of my son, and if he hasn't decided to tell you yet, I know for a fact he loves you, and not just loves to torment you, but honestly loves you. Please get to know him, and at the very least be his friend. Though I know you don't need it, I bequeath to you, 10 million galleons._

_Finally, to my son, Draco Malfoy, I leave you your birthright. You are my heir, the only contender for the Malfoy family Lordship, and all the monetary value that comes with it. You my son have done a misled man proud. I know that this will never change the things I've put you and your mother through, but I honestly hope that you will bring the prestige back to the Malfoy name. I know now that the dark lord was not the correct man to follow, and if I could go back and change it, I have every hope that I would. I want you to know that no matter what I've said in the past, or may say in the future if I am alive and this will is being read due to incarceration, I am proud of you, and I love you. Never forget that my Dragon, never forget that._

When this scroll ended Draco Malfoy had tears in his eyes and for the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid to show them. His father had told him he was proud of him. That was all the young snake ever wanted, was to know he had done something, anything, that had made his father proud of him. The goblin's did not miss the subtle way Harry maneuvered his hand to Draco's middle back to calm him, nor did they miss the loving gaze in the raven haired boy's eyes. Both bank elders knew that when the two wizards succumbed to their mutual feelings, they would be a force to reckon with.

"Harry, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." The blonde muttered before turning slightly away from the rest of the group. Harry just shrugged and motioned for the two goblins to continue with their proceedings.

"Draco, please put on the Malfoy ring so you will be recognized as Lord Malfoy and able to rebuild your family's name." Draco nodded somberly and put on his family ring. When it refit to his hand and blended with the Lestrange ring, he gave a faint smile so that he wouldn't cry anymore. After a few moments of collecting himself the new Malfoy-LeStrange head of house nodded at the goblins to show he was ready for them to continue. Ragnok in turn gave his own nod and then turned to Harry.

"Now Mr. Potter, these are the wills of your parents, and I know you must be wondering why there are two instead of three as everyone would have you believe your godfather has perished, but this is not true and shall be explained after the reading of your parents wills. Also we will discuss ways for you to clear your godfathers name when he is returned to you." If Harry was shocked at how much the bank director knew, he didn't show it. He merely nodded and looked to the far corner of the room, unlike Malfoy, he was not going to even try to conceal his tears, he knew this would be hard.

_I, James Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby state this is my last will and testament, all others are hereby null and void and any bequeaths in them not mentioned in this article are no longer to be kept. _

_Before I begin, I'd like to state that we knew our death was coming, and that Mooney, and Padfoot are to find that traitorous rat Pettigrew and make sure he fucking pays. I should not have been taken from my son when he was so young, but Lily should not have been taken from this earth even more. _

_Now, on to the fun shall we?_

_To Remus Lupin, Mooney you have been like a brother to me, and I love you for it. However, I hate how bloody noble you are. I wish you would have let me buy you some proper robes my friend. Everyone deserves to have nice clothes, even people who have been outcast by their family for something that was said family's fault anyway. So, to you my brother in arms, I leave FIFTEEN million galleons with the explicit rule that you are to spend at least a million of it on a whole new wardrobe (I mean both wizard and muggle my boy.) Also, I know that Sirius is his godfather, but as much as I love ol' Padfoot, I want my son to be smart too, and not just full of pranks, which I'm sure he'll learn plenty of from the two of you, but please make sure he focuses on his studies and becomes just as smart as his mother. Now as for the mission that was set upon you at the birth of our second child; I want you to continue being the best damn godfather you damn well can be, Merlin knows my little Luna will need you in the future. She'll need her uncle Moony to keep her uncle's Padfoot and Shadow in line! Of course before you can do that, you must find her, I have a lead from one of our contacts that Dumbledore placed her with the Lovegood's. Now, I know that Vanessa is a good woman, but her husband is just as eccentric as that blasted headmaster only in a different way, you must get her Moony. Cherish her Moony, one day she will be just as bright as her mother was._

_To Sirius Black, if Mooney is a brother, you my dear friend are my twin; I don't know what I would have done without you Siri. You helped me get the girl of my dreams, and you helped me reconnect with my half brother. I know we were horrible to him, and I also know you and Remus kept a secret regarding him, just take care of him Siri, he acts strong, but we know differently. To you I leave one of my most prized possessions, my only son. I know you don't need it, so I won't be leaving you any money, I'll leave it to people who truly need it. _

_To Severus Snape-Black-Lupin, Yes little brother I know that you and my two best friends are in a unregistered quartet. I leave to you, your birthright, as my mother and your mother are one in the same I leave you the Prince Estate, and I also leave you the title of Lord Prince, Harry won't need any more titles, and as my little girl I, well, a girl, she can't hold the title. Plus you deserve to carry the name of our mother more than the name of that bastard who raped her. Now don't get me wrong Sev, I love you, but I would have rathered you to be in my home growing up rather than with him. I know you will never admit it, but when you're ready to talk to someone about it, Siri and you have a lot more in common then you may think. Now I leave you with a mission brother mine. I leave you the mission to be happy, and let the other three in your bond make you happy; god knows you'll need some happiness in the coming years. Oh, and for godsake, use your new inheritance to buy some clothes with color in them! I love you little brother, and just so you know, mum was always mad proud of you. Told me every chance she got._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave the box of broken eggs in my vault, I'm sure they have gotten quite ripe by the time this is being read. Stay out of my families lives old man. I wish you many, many years of unhappiness._

_To Petunia Evans, I release you of your magical bindings that Dumbledore has placed on you. You know longer have to stay with that abusive man, and you are free to go find your wizard, we know he's still waiting for you. In order to start your life over I leave you with 1 million galleons. I know your sister is leaving you some money as well, and that when you reclaim it, you'll be very well off with the vault your grandparents left you._

_To the Weasley family, barring William and Charles, and the twins that are only a couple years old. You're all abominations and sad excuses for pure-bloods. I know that Arthur had a different choice for who he wanted to marry, and I know that she still loves him. Go get your Scottish Lass, Arthur. Be damned with family ties, if what we have unearthed is true, the only ones who are truly yours are those previously mentioned. Please my friend, go get your witch. Tell that Prewitt bitch to go get stuffed and take your children and have a family with the right gal. You both deserve happiness._

_Now, to my Luna-star, my beautiful baby girl, if everything else has happened as we think it will (having a personal seer is dead useful)then you have grown up not knowing that you are a Potter, that ends now. I hereby reclaim you to my family, and make you once more Luna-Star Lilly Potter. I leave you the task of making sure your brother doesn't get into too much mischief and of course, keeping all those nasty girls away from him. I already know who he's destined to be with and it is not a female. I can't leave you the head of family, that is your brothers, but I will leave you all the books of female magic in the Potter library. There are some magics that can only be done by a female, as they require a "woman's touch" as your mother calls it. Don't worry though; there are special instructions in the family vault for your brother to make sure you have a nice sized dowry._

_Finally, to my son, Harrison James Potter, I leave you your birthright my son. If what we have been told is true then you will not hear this until you have been completely settled into the Dumbledore camp. My son, a lot of this will probably makes no sense to you. I'll let your mum explain she's better at it than I am, but please, trust Siri and Remy, and if you ever come across that traitorous rat (and I know you will) please, don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you become a murderer. Avenge our deaths by freeing your godfather. I wish the testimony of a dead man would do this, but unfortunately, just before you were born I had a very…heated argument with the minister and since then he seems determined to see to it that our family loses everything. If you have to meet Cornelius at any time, make sure and tell him that he really shouldn't sleep with amphibious creatures (as I'm sure you'll know exactly who I'm talking about) as it leads to all sorts of diseases. _

_So I have said, so it shall be done. LONG LIVE THE MARAUDERS!_

Harry was positively shocked at the information contained within his fathers' will. Of course, with the information he'd learned over the last few days, nothing truly shocked him anymore, well except this. He never expected Snape to be his uncle. Though, now he would really have to check the man for those spells, not that he wouldn't have to anyway, something was driving the bat of the dungeons away from his mates, and he knew that something was Dumbledore. It was always that meddlesome old wizard.

"Let's get my mom's will out of the way before we do anything else." The Potter family heir mumbled more to himself than to the other occupants of the room. Though, the two goblins and his Slytherin compatriot did hear him, and so began the will of one Lily Potter nee Evans.

_I, Lillian Shandell Potter, do hereby claim this to be my last will and testament. Any other version, previously written is hereby null and void, and those bequeaths should be considered wasted ink on perfectly good parchment._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, My dearest friend. We played our parts well Sev, and I know it was the hardest thing for you to do, pretending that we weren't friends for that old man. Just know that I never once stopped loving you. You were the best friend a girl could ask for. You showed me the real world that I belong to, far before anyone else was going to bother. I'm glad that I played a part in helping reunite you with your brother, even if he was a right prat about it at first. At least you know he loved you when he died. Now, to you I leave the role of making sure that my son keeps a level head and doesn't let his fame get to him. I know what Dumbledore is going to try to do, and I won't stand for my son being a martyr. The answer is that lovely potion you tell all first years will put a stopper in death. I also leave you the job of making sure my daughter is well protected. I know that bastard Lovegood will try something, he's a sick and twisted man Sev, bring my little girl back to her family. To you Severus, I leave 1 million galleons from the Evans estate. Turns out I wasn't so muggleborn after all._

_To Remus Lupin, Moony; please let the love heal you. If you finish the bond, the transformation won't hurt so much anymore, or it might go away completely. You would still be a werewolf, but true love, especially one of you nature, can stop the transformation so that you won't hurt your mates. Now to you I leave a mission. Find Greyback and rip his throat out. Become Alpha and make them see that his way is wrong and that if they don't try to kill everyone then people will accept them and they'll be able to find their mates. I also leave you the mission of healing my daughters' broken soul. Be the Godfather I knew you would be when I assigned you the job. I leave you 5 million galleons from the Evans estate. Do me proud Moony._

_To Sirius Black, IF I MEET YOU BEFORE HARRY IS AT LEAST 75 I SWEAR I WILL SEND YOU BACK JUST SO I CAN HAVE YOU STRUCK DOWN WITH LIGHTNING, DO YOU HEAR ME DOGMAN? Now that I've threatened you into submission, take care of our boys Padfoot. All of them. Especially the older two, they'll need you to be there for them just like you'll need them to be there for you. Go find that lovely blonde woman and lock her in your bedroom until the four of you are well and sated. For all the trouble you're worth, I love you Pads, and I know you'll be the best Godfather in the world (Next to Remus of course.) I won't be leaving you any money; the Blacks have more money than the Evans' could ever have wished to have._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I'm sorry I left so soon Minnie. I know that you'll need me over the next few years while you recover still from the shock of what we learned, just never stop loving him, please. I know he broke your heart, but remember it was that bitch Prewitt. I know you hate when I use vulgar language, but it had to be said. Please, take him to St. Mungo's and have him checked. I'm sure he's been beating himself up internally trying to escape her clutches ever since she kidnapped him. Go get your man back Minnie, everyone deserves to be happy, especially you. I know you'll love his boys as if they were you own, as they should have been. Do the world a favor and have yourself a baby, just so you can have proof of your love. I leave you 7 million galleons. That should be plenty to start a new life with Arty and his boys._

_To Petunia Evans, I refuse to acknowledge that marriage of yours because it's not the one you wanted. I know that you really wanted to marry Regulus. I also know that he is currently residing in the muggle world under the alias Ricky O'Dell. Find him my sister; you deserve happiness, and not an abusive fat pig that you were forced with because of Dumbledore. If you take your son to a healer they can reverse the spell that was put on him to make him look like that whale and the one placed on him to only gain weight never lose. They can also unbind his magic. I wish I could leave you the Evans estate, but you know of that stupid stipulation our great many times over grandmother put into effect stating only the second child can inherit the title, and that it must be a girl. I will however leave you 10 million galleons Tuny. Take care of yourself please, and make peace with Harry, explain everything that has happened and be a good aunt to him and Luna. _

_To my son, Harrison James Potter, oh my baby boy I love you! I know that everyone is going to be wondering just how your father and I know the things we've mentioned in our wills, well the answer is one that I will tell you. I am a seer, but not just a seer like that bat Trelawney that Dumbledore found to teach divination recently, no I am a true seer, and with the proper training, which I've received, a true seer can use their power for just about anything. So your father and I knew that we were going to die. We planned it right down to the final act of magic, which is not a blood sacrifice, but a love sacrifice. I gave my life so that yours would be spared, and I know I'm not the only mother that did this in the war, but I am the only mother who did the proper research and performed the ritual that goes with it. A lot of what has been said can only be explained by the people it was said too, but ask them, and they will explain it. Your father and I love you Harry, know that, and remember we know all about your life, and that includes a young Malfoy, we approve and never let anyone tell you differently. After you hear this I want you to go straight to the castle, claim it as yours and tell that meddlesome fool Dumbledore that his greatest weakness is thinking that only the living can talk. I leave you my son, the knowledge in my trunk, including memories, books, scrolls, pictures; anything you can lay your hands on in that trunk is yours. It is currently in your father's personal vault, but after our death it will be in the Potter family vault. Take care of yourself and your sister my son. Always remember, no matter what happens, even if it's something that I haven't seen, your father and I will always be proud of you, and love you for who you are._

_Lastly, to my daughter, my beautiful Luna-star. Oh sweetie I am so sorry we failed in getting you back. There was nothing that I could have done, when we saw that he'd taken you to Lovegood's residence, it was too late to warn Remus, and we were due to expire in less than an hour, we couldn't mess up the destiny we had foreseen, I'd tried to see a future where it was possible for us to survive, but every one ended with us dying anyway, or the dark side winning and that would have been catastrophic. I'm sorry for what you've had to go through honey. I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do in the future, your father and I love you. We always have, and we didn't stop searching for you. Unfortunately we couldn't get the information out to anyone about where you were, but I'm sure they've never stopped looking for you. Please my sweet angel, find it in yourself to forgive them, and watch over your brother, he may be older, but you're brighter (and he knows it too.) To you I leave your birthright, the headship of the Evans family, all I ask is that you make sure that if your aunt needs it, you help her with any monetary needs. Always know that just as with Harry, we love you, no matter who you love, no matter what you become, you are our baby girl and we love you with our whole hearts! _

_So I have said, so it shall be. LONG LIVE THE MARAUDERS! (Even if no one knew I was in it!)_

When this will was finished the-boy-who-lived was crying, uncaring who saw him, he was letting out almost fifteen years of pent up anger and frustration. Harry knew there was a reason that Dumbledore always tried to stop him from looking into the past, and this was it, he didn't want Harry to find out exactly how much he had manipulated the boy's life. Of course there were some things that were too much to deal with at that moment, for one, his aunt and cousin, were apparently just as magical as he was! Not only were they both magical but his aunt was in love with Sirius' brother WHO WASN'T REALLY DEAD! Thinking of this tidbit made him remember the goblins had confirmed his suspicions about the veil.

After a few moments of mulling things over, he decided the first thing he should do, was to write to Remus and ask him to join them for the rest of the meeting. While they waited for Remus he could speak to the Goblins about a public will reading, it was high time for the bequeaths to be heard, and it would give him a chance to stick it to the meddlesome old codger in the process.

"Ragnok, may I have your permission to call my friend and house elf Dobby, to send a letter to my uncle, for all intents and purposes, Remus Lupin? I would like him to be here while we discuss the truth of the veil. Sirius is his primary submissive mate, and I think it is in everyone's best interest that we not leave him out of dealings that have to do with this matter." The director nodded and changed the wards so that house elves could apparate inside the room.

"Goblins have stronger wards than wizards, though no one ever thinks to ask us." Griphook explained when the boys felt the magic around them change.

"Dobby!" Harry called softly, he didn't want the poor elf to think that he was in trouble. Almost instantly he heard the unmistakable sound of house-elf apparition.

"What can Dobby be doing for yous Mr. Harry Potter sir?" The small creature asked, Draco smirked, because he knew how much Harry hated the formalness.

"Dobby, I need you to pop over to Remus Lupin's home and bring him here. Tell him he can return to Narcissa in a few hours time, and that you will personally protect her after popping him here. Only house-elves can get through the wards, wizard apparition would find the person splinched or in Azkaban for trying to break into the bank." Dobby nodded his understanding.

"Dobby be going to get Mr. Harry Potter's wolf man now." With nothing more said the small creature was gone. Harry figured they only had about five minutes until the elf would be back with Remus, maybe ten since he'd forgotten to tell the elf why he needed the older wizard at the bank.

"Ragnok, Griphook, is it possible to have the wills read publically? I fear that while the monetary bequeaths have already been set into action that those mentioned will not believe what it is that I have to say to them. Especially Mr. Weasley, I believe it is more than love potions that Molly has been using, I believe he has compulsion charms and dependency charms on him as well." Once the question was in the open, Harry felt slightly stupid, he was almost positive that he should have read more on Goblin customs as they were looking quite angry. Of course, he had no idea they were angry because of the information he revealed, not the question itself.

Just as the newly appointed Lord Potter was about to start apologizing profusely, the goblin's jumped into action. Two things happened at once that surprised both school aged wizards. The first was two "troops" of goblins entered the room after Ragnok snapped his fingers. The second was that both Harry and Draco's "lifestone" appeared in front of them. The raven haired teen stared at the object in confusion.

"Excuse me, what exactly are these?" He asked with as much of a neutral tone as he could muster, which was quite difficult since he was very curious. Before the goblins could answer however, Dobby popped back in with a slightly struggling Remus. Apparently Remus had tried to protest and Dobby brought the man to the bank against his will.

"Cub, I love you, but call off your bloody house elf." The man said in what could have been a threatening voice if it were given to anyone other than Harry Potter. However, Harry just smiled and told Dobby to go protect Narcissa and assure her that her mate would be home soon.

"Now that I have subdued the big bad wolf," here he threw a smirk at Remus, "will someone please tell me what the orb in front of me is?" At the mention of an orb, Remus immediately looked down and sucked in a breath quite audibly. "Ah, Mooney, you know the answer, that means you get to tell me!" Draco shook his head at Harry's antsyness.

"Cub, that's your life stone. It was once a necklace around your mother's neck. I know because I was with your father the day he picked out the chain because he had to make sure that it had no silver in it. Luna has one too. However, hers is currently in a heavily warded box at my home." Harry nodded while Remus was talking. He faintly remembered Hermione mentioning that every witch and wizard has one, they're made as soon as the witch or wizard is born. In a wizarding family, the mother carries them on her person in one fashion or another, almost like a muggle "mothers" ring or necklace. For muggleborn children, they go to the parent of the person that the muggle born is destined to marry, and they are to decide what happens to it. She had said the only way to get rid of a life stone completely is if the person it belongs to dies and when that happens the stone crumbles into sand and should be sprinkled over the person's grave. She also said that it is customary for a witch to receive their life stone on their wedding day, while a wizard would inherit theirs on their seventeenth birthday, or the day they come into their rightful inheritance, meaning from their parents, not just a relative.

"So this is my life stone, and it is connected to Draco's by a faint strand of magic which means we're mates, of some kind. Well that's awesome, sure explains the feelings I've been having for him. Anyway moving on, Moony, how have you been?" Harry knew there was a lot more to the life stones that would need research, and that he and Draco would be having a very long conversation about their bond that the life stones claimed them to have at a later date, preferably after they'd gotten Sirius back from that blasted veil.

"About as good as can be expected cub. I have lost my primary submissive mate, and regained my secondary submissive mate all in the span of a week and a half. If we could bring Sev around it might be easier for Moony to cope, but right now the most that fool will stay around long enough for is to make sure Moony is okay after the full moon, and that I'm still living." Even as he spoke every being in the room could tell that he didn't blame Severus Snape for not being around, and from the sounds of his voice he almost resigned it to being his fault the bat like man stayed away.

"Mr. Lupin, that is why you are here. As you were there the night Sirius Black fell through the veil I do not need to go over the details." Griphook started. The younger of the two goblins had been instructed to take point on this matter because the director rarely got involved in such matters. "As you are a pureblood I assume you know the name of that room, though if you do not I don't blame you as your parents didn't see fit to teach you as much as they should have after you were turned." The secret prince of the goblin nation paused to see if his suspicions were true.

"The name of the chamber is The Judgment Chamber. More commonly known as, The Death Chamber, because those who go through the veil rarely come back." The oldest wizard in the room answered after a moment of thinking. That's when it dawned on him, Sirius wasn't dead, it wasn't his imagination that he could still feel the bond; his mate was really still alive!

"Moony that means…that means he really could still be alive!"Harry yelled in joy as he too caught on. Though his excitement was then extinguished when he realized that he still had no idea how to get his godfather BACK from the veil.

"Yes Harry, your godfather is still alive, and that is why these goblins have been called. It takes very strong goblin magic to bring someone back from beyond the veil. These goblins are the best trained warriors we have, if any of our kind is strong enough to pull him back and still live after it will be one of these warriors. Now, the trick is, the ritual has to be done _exactly_ one month after the person is sent through the veil. Now what I mean by this is, the same exact moment that he fell through the veil. Thankfully it doesn't have to be down to the second, just within the minute and hour that they were sent." Harry sighed at this new information. There were no clocks in the ministry that he had seen, how is he supposed to know what time Sirius fell through the veil. Then it hit him, Neville was wearing a watch that night!

"Griphook, I know this is an odd request, but do you have a penseive available for use? I don't know the exact moment Sirius fell through the veil but I can find out if I can go through my memory of that night. Neville, one of my friends that went with me, he was wearing a watch that night and well if I can go back in from a spectator point of view, I can get in a position where I can see his watch when Sirius falls." Remus gave a proud smile to his cub. While he believed he would have come to the same conclusion eventually, he wouldn't have done so nearly as fast as his honorary godson had.

"We have several types of penseive here at the bank. One of which allows us to put a memory in, and it will project for all in the vicinity to see, not only the memory but the time the events happened. I think this would be the best option for you. I am also willing to let you use this once you have your fallen member back with you, as to prove his innocence." Ragnok answered for his subordinate. Harry and Draco did not understand the weight this simple statement had, and so had no idea why Remus suddenly looked very surprised.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry, you must understand, the penseive that he has offered you the use of, not once but twice, it has never been seen by anyone except the goblins and the current minister, if it is a time of war. In fact it's been seen by so few humans that it is labeled as a myth!" The werewolf answered just as quietly. This information left both boys flabbergasted. Harry was only thinking how this was yet another thing to make him different than any other witch or wizard, while Draco was thinking of ways to torture Harry about this in a playful way instead of a vindictive way like he had in the past.

With no further interruptions Griphook sent a worker to collect the king's penseive, and the tiny contingent of wizards and of course the chief king, all went for a stroll down memory lane, well down Harry's memory lane anyway. When it was almost time for Bellatrix to shoot her spell at Sirius, Harry got behind Neville and watched the time as it passed painfully slow. Draco shouted "Now!" and Harry checked the exact time. 1:43 AM. Now they just needed to wait until the 24th of July and go to the ministry at 1:43 in the morning!

When they were sucked out of the memory and thrown back into the real world, Harry suddenly remembered he hadn't actually asked Remus to help yet. "Moony will you be the one to go get him. I mean I know the goblins have to do the magic, but I think he'd react best to you and maybe Narcissa being there. Besides I need you to convince Madam Bones he never had a trial and take her with you so she can see that he really is innocent." Without hesitation the momentary, sole marauder left, nodded and smiled at the boy he'd come to see as his cub.

"Of course I will Prongslet. Narcissa and I will go get our mate back and we will take Amelia with us so we have a ministry official on our side, and by your birthday he will be cleared of those ridiculous charges!" Both men smiled brightly and then turned back to the goblins when one of them cleared their throat.

"We have one more pressing matter to attend to today, and then you're all free to go. However, Mr. Lupin we will need you back tomorrow so we may call your goddaughter to the bank and return her to you. I daresay you've waited long enough to have her around again. Now, as part of the Potter inheritance, the new Lord Potter must live in Potter manor for the first two years of his Lordship, however attending school is fine. I have here, a portkey that will take you and anyone you wish to go with you to the manor. I have contacted the head house elf and he informs me that the manor has been kept in livable conditions and that all you must do is stand with your right hand on the gate and state clearly, "The family has returned," and the gates will open. Unfortunately, only you and your bonded, or intended bonded will be able to enter the grounds until you find and change the list, I believe your family has a book, of who is allowed access to the manor." Harry was doing a very good impression of a fish by the time Griphook finally stopped and handed him the portkey. Remus, seeing that Harry was not going to be able to do so himself, thanked both the chief king and the secret prince before they left the room and let the three wizards decide what to do next.

"I think we should let Remus go back to his own home momentarily so that he and your mum may pack their things and then when we send Dobby for them they will be ready to join us. While he's doing that, you and I will go to the manor and I will change the list so that it allows them, as well as my sister, Sirius, Tonks, Hermione, Snape, the twins, Arthur, Trisha, Bill, Charlie, and Neville for now. We'll discuss who else after we get settled in. Then we will send notice to Hermione and I will send her a portkey so she can come tonight and Luna will join us in the morning." Harry said as he played with the Lordship ring he had inherited from his father. He pocketed his life stone and picked up the files that had at some point been passed to him.

"I agree cub; that sounds like the best plan. We can form a better plan of action later, one thing is for sure, this summer you're training the way you should have since your reintroduction to the Wizarding world." Remus said before walking out of the room and to a safe apparating point. Draco stared at Harry a moment before deciding it was better to just go with the flow until they had a chance to talk about things more.

"Alright let's go check out the house we're going to be living in for the next however long!" He said with a smirk and grabbed up his own files and life stone. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and squeezing his "homing device" as he had decided to call it in his mind.

**R&R :)**


	4. AN (Yes, I'm back!)

Hi! Alright, I know I've been rather crappy, being over 2 years since I posted anything. I wish there was an excuse, I really do, but for a while I just didn't have it in me, and then I found out I was pregnant and had my son, who will be a year in September, and so I just haven't really been all that into writing, however, I'm going to try and get updates for my chapter stories up in the next couple weeks, I hope! I've had my computer completely give out and am having a hard time finding my flash drives, I'm not even sure I copied them over to the flash drives anyway. I'm hoping to find my old copies but if I cannot, I will do my best to figure out my way! I apologize for this not being an actual update, and hope I will not be hated for making you wait a little longer :)


End file.
